Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac
by Hoshi Himeno
Summary: In 20 years from the end of stars the zodiac have awakened. They have to gather the Zodiac stones to defeat and unknown enemy (whoo) Not the brightest bulbs in the box, some broken. (constantly updating)
1. Promo

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac!  
  
They're:  
  
Peaceful: Brunette: You're wrong! It is YOU that shall die! Flairea: Die Hell Basterds! Flairea: my stone is next so I will have to power to kick youma ass Flairea: And if we find a youma we'll whoop its ass! Koneko: I don think they're listening *sweatdrop* Libra: Basterds! All: DIE! Setsuna: Hee hee, Sorry I'm late. I go kill the holder now. Taurus: No you won't *flies up and kicks him in the crotch*  
  
Kind: Anna : Shut up Angelina, and let the cat talk! Angelina: Wait a minute!! Wouldn't that be like stealing?!  
  
Artemis & Anna: SHUT UP! Flairea: Thanks! *With her mouth full* so where is the stone?  
  
Angelina: What? I'm sorry I don't speak that language... Luna: I may have short legs but at least I'm NOT BEING CARRIED! Luna: And on come the loser! Artemis: SHUT UP! Flairea: Well they'll be no crowding. Atsuranta *sweatdrop*: Oh! Shut up! Flairea: IS THINKING EVAN ONE OF YOUR ABLITYS? *sweatdrop* *Angelina smothers Artemis's face into her shoulder to seem as if she's petting him* Angelina: Where are we going now?  
  
Anna: Up on the platform! Duh!  
  
HEY SETSUNA!  
  
Setsuna: WHAT?  
  
Mitsukai: Goodbye! *De-transforms and poofs away*  
  
Setsuna: You- You- *curses in demon language*  
  
Perfectly Serious: Angelina: Did that come out of you butt? Angelina: Shhhhh! Don't let the sand know that I'm an idiot. Anna: Hey you guys? Everybody else: Hum? Anna: Wonder why Queen Serenity or whoever she was, put my stone in the Tokyo Tower? Flairea: She wanted to give an easy first task. Angelina: Maybe she saw X, and MKR. and all those other manga. Tenshi: What's A senshi? Angelina: They have to do with. *dramatic* THESE! *Thrusts out her henshin pen* Angelina: so, then evil dudes have my stone, and are sucking energy from normal people, and that chic that we talked to. She's a YOUMA??? Angelina: real as in what kind of real?  
  
*Anna smacks forehead*  
  
Flairea: Oh god...  
  
Artemis: you dolt! Real as in they're not fake; as in they're not false, Life-sucking jewelry!  
  
Angelina: NOW I get it... SO when do you think the energy of innocent peeps will be stolen? Angelina: Peachy, No more peaches for you.  
  
Atsuranta: Uh. you're welcome.? Atsuranta: Jeez, these skirts are too short. I'm getting a breeze...  
  
Angelina: Do you really think you should be talking about your butt right now?  
  
Flairea: You know I've been thinking the same thing. Angelina: You've been thinking about Atsuranta's BUTT?! Atsuranta: Oh Boy... Why did I say it...  
  
Angelina: *Starts chanting* Flairea likes Atsuranta's butt!!! Luna: Why are all the enemy bases creepy and dark? Could they cut that out for once? Mitsukai: You can never cut out the creepy part.  
  
Calm: Anna and Flairea together: THAT THING CAN TALK!!!!!! Anna: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cancer *Rooting*: Whoo! Anna Has a Boyfriend! Aquarius *Leaning over both fists to the ground*: I DO NOT!  
  
Brave: Angelina: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! It's coming right for us!!! Artemis: DON'T DROP MEEEEEEE~! Artemis *who is being held in Angelina's arms*: Why are you shaking?  
  
Angelina: Shhh, I'm not scared... *Her eyes dart around like crazy as the girls step out of the elevator* Tenshi*screeching*:WAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SCARY! WAAAAAA!  
  
Recorceful: Angelina: Great, I guess it's my turn.... um... Artemis? What do I say?  
  
Artemis *yelps as the youma gets closer*: Just say something!!!  
  
Planed: Artemis: How you know that attack? Anna: Know? *Points at herself* I made it up. Angelina: Well WHATEVER. Artemis said he felt a senshi awaken. Flairea: Of coarse, then we found out the only way he knew was that her henshin pen was blinking. Artemis: Oh, come on. Physics sounded spiffier. Sagittarius: Tenshi, is that you?  
  
Gemini: Wow, I look different now, ne? Anna: You're like, fifteen, and you've got boobs!  
  
Youma: *sweatdropping* Are you silly girls going to fight or just stand there to be killed?! Anna: Holy... I know! *Smash kicks* Hiyah! OAAAH! Itie! Itie! Itie! THAT HURT!  
  
Patient: Angelina: I'm coming I'm COMING!! ...Wait a minute, we have to go up ALL those stairs?!  
  
And last if not least in their right mind: Angelina are you SURE that this isn't just a weird dream of yours? You know. where you just dream us into existence and "poof" we're in your dream... Flairea: What am I supposed to do? This is so confusing... hey. *shiny eyes* if the stones were indestructible we could just blow this whole thing along with the youma, and then just sift through the leftovers to find the stone.... Anna: Fear me I have a visor. *Angelina looks in awe at the stone and starts poking Flairea in the hip while pointing at it. Flairea facefalts* Angelina: Hey we have wings!  
  
Anna: Hey let's try them out!  
  
Angelina: ALL right!! Um, do you think Flairea has any? *Continues her previous rendezvous of poking but points her other finger at Flairea while still staring at Anna* Flairea *dramatic voice*: Fear not for I have the KEY! Artemis *Still swirly eyes*: Wave everybody! Angelina *picking him up*: You mentally incapacitated my cat! Angelina (puzzled): but why would they lie... are they working for.*dramatic* THEM?! Flairea: You could really make guys fall for you? Anna: Like lemmings? *Makes a grotesque action mimicking the action of someone falling off a ledge to a bloody demise* Flairea *sitting at home looking at a candle burn*: someone's gonna steal something, and I wasn't invited how rude! Anna: Looking in the sacred fire?  
  
Flairea: No. A candle... Damn! That's what was wrong! Flairea: Violence YES! Flairea: Chicken! Bwak! *Does chicken dance* Flairea: HIM! *Points to the waving and smiling Kernel Sanders Statue at the corner of the restaurant, people stare, and they all sweatdrop*  
  
The three other girls *they try to put Flairea's arm down but can't Flairea has an insane look on her face. Flairea! Put down your arm! People are staring!  
  
Flairea: Let them stare he is evil I have know it my entire life!  
  
Anna: His expression is kinda creepy.  
  
Angelina: And he's always waving.  
  
Atsuranta: Just get her hand down!  
  
Flairea: Die evil Oni! Aku Ryo Tai San! *Throws an Ooffuda at the statue and it falls forward*  
  
*The crowd and the girls - Tenshi sweatdrops more*  
  
Angelina: Did you pull that out of your bra? Flairea: And we can roast marshmallows! Atsuranta: Is everything you think about related to fire? Atsuranta: as long as there's cheese, I'm there. WhOOT! Flairea: Yup. I also have... *Starts to pulls something from her pocket* This! *holds out a dog bone* Everyone - Flairea: Ewwwwwwww. Mitsukai: Alternet Dimensional pockets. Tenshi: Wazat mean? Mitsukai: Shh.  
  
Not to mention the true mouths of sailors: Atsuranta: OMFG! *Hides behind a table* Luna: I HATE ELEVATORS. Artemis: You pussy. Luna: Hey, who's being carried? Anna: OMFG! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! SHIT! Atsuranta: Alright! I wanna kick some ass! Anna: HOLY SHIT! Anna: AAHHHHHH! *Gets up and runs to the center* WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?  
  
Not your average Sailor Senshi, By far. 


	2. Act 1

A brunette girl lays in her bed asleep  
  
Brunette: HUUMMN...  
  
Figure: Second daughter Of Princess Jupiter, You shall DIE!  
  
The youma steps into the moonlight creating a horrifically strong wind tossing her body from the bed into the headboard wall like a doll. The starry curtains of the canopy bed flare with wind as she rebounds of the wall and stands straight up on the pillows of the bed as the bed as the sheets go wild everywhere. Her hair blows in the radius of her brow, and a Purple-Aqua aurora surrounds her, her eyes glow pink, and the symbol of Aquarius appears on her forehead.  
  
Brunette: Guess again freak! You're the one who's turning to dust! The Princess Aquarius! Protected by the sky, revolution, and the grove, heavens warrior! She slowly walks to the center of the bed where the sheets and the pillows dance in a circle around her. She cups her hands, and slowly inches them closer. When her fingers meet, they shoot a lavender beam and an aura fills the room. The wind dies down ands the sheets stop swirling. The girl's symbol flashes out in a bright purple light and she collapses forward onto the bed  
  
Far away from the Kino Apartment, at Asazu Juuban a blond girl is standing in the field of Asazu Juuban, and the wind blows fiercely The Girl: I feel a dark storm approaching... she cradles her self in fear  
  
A shadow looms in the darkness  
  
Figure: Daughter of Venus. You will die before the war starts. This is your end.  
  
The blonde's eyes widen, as she goes stiff The figure charges a cannon as it lights with indigo light and fires, as a white cat intercepts it  
  
Blond: Oh my god! No! Artemis! Stares in horror at what she's seen and picks up and cradles the cat  
  
she hugs it and abruptly shines a bright pink-sliver shining aura wit the wind blowing back from the axis of her forehead with the symbol of cancer appearing on it, her eyes glowing silver, Slowly in idiosyncrasy she opens her eyes and points her left pointer finger at the youma  
  
Blond: Princess Cancer, protected by emotion, faith, and water, love's warrior!  
  
A strange light emits from her finger, and it shoots out and blasts the youma away.  
  
She looks down at the little cat, and faints.  
  
A vibrant redhead is watching the stars from her front porch, and listening to the wind Redhead: I can feel it, something dark is coming...  
  
A youma lands on the sill of porch she screams and backs away  
  
Youma: Daughter of princess Mars, it is time to for you to die... The shadowed figure begins to collect energy from the darkness and shoots it out at her; It causes her to fall to the ground. Seeing its job not quite finished it begins to collect energy once more.  
  
Redhead: No! I won't give up! A fiery light emits from her body, her eyes glow purple, and she stands straight up and trusts her fists to her sides and her hair shoots up vertically and the symbol of Sagittarius appears and glows. Her hair falls and blows to the side  
  
Redhead: No! Princess Sagittarius protected by blaze, arrow, and lighting, Warrior of the Fire. Her hand starts to glow Redhead: You are mistaken! I will live and YOU are the one to die... She thrusts her hand out in front of her and a beam of red energy shoots out. The shadow disintegrates. She shines for a few seconds, fades then collapses.  
  
(Opening Titles)  
  
Little twinkling star  
  
Are you far away?  
  
Don't worry  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
One day passes after the other  
  
I still don't get bored  
  
still... as lives pass us by  
  
I keep on smiling  
  
I don't know about you  
  
But I really don't mind  
  
When your here  
  
By my side  
  
The days go slowly  
  
But I don't mind  
  
You'd think  
  
I'd be gone by now.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't really care  
  
I don't really care  
  
As long as all of you  
  
Are here by my side  
  
I'll be okay  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Yes, I will be okay  
  
As long as your here  
  
(echo)  
  
As long as you are here  
  
Daijobu.  
  
Senjite  
  
Senjite  
  
Daijobu.  
  
I'll be okay,  
  
Just... as long... as you...  
  
all of you... are here.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Strange thing like...  
  
What things are like  
  
Outside my life  
  
Are they the same.  
  
Are they different?  
  
Are they plain?  
  
Are the as exciting as mine?  
  
Do you think...  
  
I'd be better off...  
  
Without you?!?  
  
I don't know!  
  
I just don't  
  
Know why  
  
I'm still alive  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
If you ever were  
  
In danger  
  
I'd be there  
  
I'd be there  
  
I definitely be there!  
  
You Can trust me  
  
I hope  
  
But do you care?  
  
Do you see me as I am!?!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dark nights are so cold  
  
But when you're here  
  
I feel nothing  
  
But love!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
I would do anything  
  
And I mean anything- For you  
  
You know It's true.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...  
  
Is this just a lie?  
  
Is it An Illusion?  
  
Am I... Alive?  
  
As time passes by  
  
I keep on wondering  
  
What'd be like  
  
If you weren't here  
  
I'd be Tired  
  
Bruised  
  
And Broken  
  
Lying on the floor  
  
Do you think...  
  
You'd be better off...  
  
Without  
  
MEEEEE!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac Act 1- The Senshi awaken! Oh shit! Not again!  
  
The brunette is face down on her bed  
  
Brunette: miff WTF What happened? gets up Oy, my head hurts. Off-voice: Anna? Brunette: Yes, Mom? There is a middle-aged woman with a high auburn ponytail peeking out the Brunette's room obviously the brunet is Anna Anna's Mom: You... ok there?' Anna groggily: I'm FINE. Anna's Mom: Well there's a present for you at the foot of the bed if you see it. smile Anna: Wha? Looks down and sees a Siamese kitten and a purple pen. KITTY shiny eyes, she instantly picks it up and cuddles it rolling over and looking at it's behind You're a boy! Yesh yu are. Kwut widdle kitty. And Look at the present you brought me! she reaches back, grabs the pen, and gazes at its purple beauty It's Aquarius. So I should name you Ganymede. Yeh-ush. continues cuddling it Cute kitty. Must invite friends to see cute kitty.  
  
The blond regains consciousness, and finds herself in the field of Asazu Juuban.  
  
The white cat: You've been out for a long time...  
  
Blond: jumps back "WHAT THE HELL?!? YOU CAN TALK?!?"  
  
Cat shakes his head: "Ya know, Angelina, there's a lot going on here that you should know about!"  
  
Angelina: Other than this...  
  
Artemis: Yah. Does a little flip in the air and produces a pinkish-silver luminescent pen.   
  
Angelina: "Gaaah?"  
  
The redhead's head lies on the lap of a blond shorthaired man  
  
Redhead: Hu... what am I doing outside?  
  
Blond man: Flairea... what were you doing out here? Were you out all night?  
  
Flairea: Guess so dad... groan, gets up, her father helps her  
  
Flairea's Father: "Come into the house, your mom had to leave early, but she left this little box on the table for you."  
  
Flairea walked over to the table after her dad had left and opened the box. Inside was a reddish-orange pen. "Ok that's new..."  
  
A knock at the door is heard and Anna opens it Anna: Guys! press her face and hands against the edge of the door while rocking it back and forth You've GOT to see my cute kitty. Flairea: All it is is a ball of fuzz. they start walking towards Anna's room Angelina: What type is he? Anna: A blue Tokese. It's a verity of Siamese. Anna opens the door and the little kitten is sitting on her bed and can barely stand. Its meek eyes are half-open. He mews constantly. All the girls: Awwwww... shiny eyes Angelina: snapping out of it Hey is that your pen on there on your dresser? Anna: snapping out of it Yeah, why? Angelina walks over to the dresser. She picks up Anna's pen and takes her own out of her pants pocket, Artemis jumps onto the dresser Angelina: It matches mine. Omahgawd, déjà vu! Flairea: Cute kitty! goes over and lies on the bed and puts her face to Ganymede Yer shweet. he rubs his head on her face she giggles Angelina: goes over to the bed and sits down, Anna fallows Flairea have you ever seen these? Flairea: looks over her shoulder oh yeh I have one of those... Lemme get it. It's in my butt pocket as she says this she reaches into her back pocket, digs for it, and pulls it out Here it is. Angelina: wild look on her face can I see that? leans over and starts laughing softly Anna: leans over to see Angelina's hunched face Angelina? Angelina? You ok? Angelina: raises the pen to the sky and shouts: I have the power! Anna: NO no no no... you don't summon Captain Planet that way... Artemis Groaning: you guys are idiots!  
  
Anna and Flairea scream bloody murder ad hide behind Anna's bed.  
  
Anna and Flairea together: THAT THING CAN TALK!!!!!!  
  
Angelina sweat drop: "Um yeah, he -uh, just let me know that a little while back... and well, he's got a lot to tell us... And, yeah... it's kinda odd when you're cat, who you've had for all of your life, starts to talk..."  
  
Artemis looks at Angelina: Quit blabbing, we've got more important things to do!  
  
Flairea: Ack! It just did it again! And you say your cat has something important to tell us? Angelina are you sure that this isn't just a weird dream of yours? You know where you just dream us into existence and 'poof' we're in your dream...  
  
Artemis looks to Anna and Angelina: Does she always do this? Artemisagitated: Now pay attention! both girls yelp and Angelina sweatdrops  
  
Artemis: I should explain what happened last night. Anna: Nothing happened last night. Angelina: Yeah, what are you talking about? Artemis: I'll tell you if you give me food! Big smile  
  
All three sweatdrop and twitch as if they had a major seizure Flairea: Can't...food wait... please I need to know!  
  
Artemis: But I'm hungry and I'm the one who has to do all the talking, so I say we eat.  
  
Flairea: Angelina, I liked it better when your cat didn't talk!  
  
Angelina: Picks up her cat and hugs him "Aw but isn't he just so cute?"  
  
Artemis: Ack! Air! I need air!  
  
Anna: Angelina, if you love him so much don't try to kill him!  
  
Angelina: Oh, but I want to smother him with love!"  
  
Artemis: Don't do it again, or I will claw you!  
  
Angelina Picks up her pen and examines it.: Hey guys, where did you get your pens from? Anna: Taking Ganymede from Flairea It was in his basket that my mother gave me. It was a present. kisses him Flairea: I got mine in just a little box this morning,  
  
Angelina whining: WHAT??? I got mine from my cat, I guess my mommy doesn't love me!!! cry  
  
Artemis shaking his head: Angelina you're such a dolt! Essentially it was kind of from your mom.... You know that she isn't home much because she's traveling, being an actress and all...  
  
Angelina: Yeah, but...  
  
Artemis: Food first I'll explain during dinner!  
  
Later at the dining room table: Artemis very big sweatdroop Last night a Youma came to kill you. But there main objective is to find the Zodiac stones, each belonging to senshi, allowing her to reach the next level.  
  
Angelina: Stones? Well, if we have them, where are they?  
  
Artemis: you must find them before they do! No one knows were they are! That's why we must find them!  
  
Angelina: Aaaah! So do ya think that the youmas will be back, Artemisu?  
  
Artemis: Yes... very soon...  
  
Angelina: Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! That means I have to sleep with one eye open!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Artemis: But Anna I think you can find them.  
  
Artemis flips and a mini super computer appears.  
  
Artemis: Use this to track the youma!  
  
Anna uses the computer to scan for youma energy Angelina: Technology! Oooo! eyes sparkle Flairea: You get freaked out by electronic toilets. Angelina: They scan your butt! Anna: Several youma are heading towards Tokyo Tower.  
  
Artemis: Then let's go!  
  
Angelina: But why are they headed towards Tokyo tower? I don't get it, are they going on a tour?  
  
Artemis: That might be where Anna's stone is located.  
  
Flairea: Yeah! It's just like a field trip. You know I've always wanted to go but I could never find the time... Hey it'll be kind of like 'X' where they battle at the Tokyo tower...  
  
Angelina: Flairea, you watch too much TV.  
  
Anna: Duh! Long pause Angelina: Well genius how do we get there? Artemis: Uhhh... clueless look Anna: He doesn't know... Flairea: God damn it.... Angelina: Good job "guardian" Artemis: Well I hadn't planned this part! Flairea: Guardian? Hellava guardin' he's going to do us! Artemis: S-s-s... ARE WE GOING TO STOP THE YOUMA OR NOT? The girls jump The Girls: ALL RIGHT! Artemis freaks  
  
All the girls are on a subway train Artemis whispering: Hey, girls try to look normal. All three girls heavily eye him and Angelina smothers his face into her shoulder to seem as if she's petting him Angelina whispering: We'd seem normal if you'd SHUT UP. Artemis sweatdrops and mumbles something sounding similar to "sorry"  
  
Finally arriving At Tokyo Tower Anna: So this is Tokyo Tower at night... Angelina: It's so pretty Flairea: It's to dark. Evilies are here. Artemis: We call those Youma. Flairea: Uh, yah, whatever. Murder Death Kill ha-ha! Artemis: The gate has a code pass over here. Angelina: That glowy thing by the door at the end of the gate? Artemis: That's the thing we have to crack through. Anna can you do it? Anna: With this? Holds up the mini computer Artemis: Lets go up to it first. The girls quietly walkup to the pad, Angelina seems tense. Anna: All right. What now? Artemis: there should be a red cord place the head in the middle of the touch pad. Angelina: I don't get it... Flairea: You don't get anything. Angelina: Hey! Anna: Alright I've figured it out now... we're in! The Door clicks open and they cautiously pass through the door and it shuts behind them Angelina Jumps  
  
Artemis: We're here! Now use your pens!  
  
Anna: Aquarius Power...  
  
Angelina: Right, I know how to do this CANCER POWER!  
  
Flairea: My turn... Sagittarius Power!  
  
All together: MAKE UP!  
  
Artemis: Let's go!  
  
Angelina: Sugoi costumes!!! Hee hee I look so cool!  
  
Artemis: Stop fooling around!  
  
A youma began to approach them...  
  
Angelina: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! It's coming right for us!!!  
  
Anna: REVOLUTION WAVE! She makes an X with her arms and then makes them horizontal. Then raises then rises them to another X. As she creates a circular spiked rainbow and lashes her arms out and the circle sweeps out  
  
Anna yelling at Angelina: Wimp!  
  
Flairea: Hehe that was cool! Good job Anna! Artemis: How you know that attack? Anna: Know? Points at herself I made it up... Artemis sweatdrops and twitches  
  
Another Youma approaches...  
  
Angelina: Great, I guess it's my turn.... um... Artemis? What do I say?  
  
Artemis yelps as the youma gets closer: Just say something!!!  
  
Angelina: Fine... um...  
  
Flairea: Gez... I'll do it!  
  
Flairea: Some times I wonder about you Angelina! FIRE SHARD! She swifts her hand to left her right and in front of her face. Three crystal shards appear as her hands points. She does the lotus symbol and they light blue flame. She thrusts her hand out in the foreground and they twist flying toward the target  
  
Anna: Whooooh hoooo! Cool lets go in!  
  
Angelina picks up Artemis and carries him into the tower with them It's sooo dark in here!! Don't they have any lights?  
  
Anna: LIGHTNING SPARK! She raises flings down her fore and index finger to the ground, and the electricity runs tough the building and powers the lights  
  
Anna: I guess the Youma killed the power.  
  
Angelina finally noticing there was light: Ooooh I can see! Um, Artemis, where now?  
  
Artemis: To the top of the tower  
  
Anna: Right! Let's Go!  
  
Flairea: Come on Angelina you're so slow!  
  
Anna: Yeah! COME ON!  
  
Angelina: I'm coming I'm COMING!! ...Wait a minute, we have to go up ALL those stairs?!?  
  
Flairea: The elevator is locked. We can't use it without someone at the controls.  
  
Angelina reluctantly: Stairs it is...  
  
The 3 (including Artemis, nestled in Angelina's arms) run up the stairs... and yes, there are LOTS and yes, Angelina whined a lot. But they finally made it to the top!  
  
Anna: Hey it was good exercise!  
  
The door to the observation deck is caked over by some crystal  
  
Anna: Angelina? Your go.  
  
Angelina: But what am I gonna do?  
  
Artemis whispers something in her ear... "OOOOH! That's how! LOVING HEART SWEEP!!" card-like hearts fly from her swinging hand and break the crystal card flush like manner "I feel proud" Angelina beamed.  
  
Anna: Good JOB!  
  
Anna and the girls get into the observatory deck.  
  
Anna: Flairea, here's 10 yen. Use the telescopes to see what's happening outside Angelina scan the deck for youma. Since it's my gem, I'll try to find it.  
  
Flairea: What am I supposed to do? This is so confusing... hey if the stones were indestructible we could just blow this whole thing along with the youma, and then just sift through the leftovers to find the stone....  
  
Anna & Angelina: Are you crazy?  
  
Flairea: looks at them as if they're over reacting  
  
Anna: Just use the 10 yen and see what's going on outside...  
  
Flairea: Ok take all the fun out of it...  
  
starts to look outside  
  
Anna: Good! Hey! I see something up here! Anna is climbing up a pipe in the ceiling  
  
Angelina looking up at her: Don't fall down....  
  
Anna: I won't damn it!!  
  
Angelina: "Crap! Here comes a youma!! Flairea HELP ME!!"  
  
Anna: DAMN IT! I'll do it! Anna gets down from the pipe)  
  
Anna raises her arms over her head and a bubble of electricity appears  
  
Anna: THUNDER BUBBLE!  
  
She heaves a bubble of electricity down onto the floor making it explode  
  
A few seconds later  
  
Angelina: DAMN that was bright!  
  
Anna looking up where the pipe was: Hey look!  
  
Up above there is a purple-aqua stone suspended above a glass platform.  
  
Anna: Since we're senshi...  
  
Anna jumps onto platform  
  
Anna: Come on!  
  
Angelina: Where are we going now?  
  
Anna: Up on the platform!  
  
Anna takes out her Mini Super-Computer and clicks on her visor. Anna: Fear me I have a visor.  
  
Computer: This is the first stone, the stone of Aquarius.  
  
Artemis wall-jumps onto the platform. The two follow  
  
Artemis: Queen Serenity made these stones for all of you because she knew the senshi would want children.  
  
Anna: COOL! So lets check this stone out!  
  
The stone starts to be sucked in to her brooch  
  
A white light emits from her brooch and receded Angelina: Hey, we have wings!  
  
Anna: Hey let's try them out!  
  
Angelina: ALL right!! Um, do you think Flairea has any?  
  
Anna: Look behind you BAKA!  
  
Flairea: Yeah me I'm the inevitable child now, everyone can just forget about little me...  
  
Angelina: Stop being sarcastic!  
  
Anna: Since they're all dead, let's fly home! The others: YEH!  
  
Flying home Anna: Hey you guys? Everybody else: Hum? Anna: Wonder why Queen Serenity or whoever she was, put my stone in the Tokyo Tower? Flairea: She wanted to give an easy first task. Angelina: Maybe she saw X, and Magic Knight Rayarth ... and all those other manga... Artemis: I think it was be cause it was the closest to the sky, each of your stones are in a location fit to you. And Angelina? Angelina: Hmm? Artemis hanging on for drear life: DON'T DROP MEEEEEEE! All three girls laugh  
  
Ending theme song- sung by Angelina, Anna, and Flairea.  
  
Yo!  
  
La la la.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Just Believe!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You might just catch it!  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Your almost there!  
  
Although you may trip and fall,  
  
Get up,  
  
And try again  
  
Go around the corner  
  
Catch it from behind  
  
(chorus)  
  
You may not catch it today  
  
Maybe not tomorrow  
  
But someday you will  
  
Don't worry  
  
Keep it up  
  
Don't give up  
  
Tomorrow, maybe?  
  
Or maybe the next.  
  
No matter if it takes a million years  
  
Just keep trying!  
  
And Believe!  
  
You've just got...  
  
To Believe!  
  
Hey!  
  
In the depths of night  
  
Getting lost  
  
Is not a problem  
  
Just as long...  
  
Why?  
  
As they're there.  
  
Cold, wet, and hungry,  
  
Don't mean much.  
  
When they're there.  
  
You'll find your way  
  
Together.  
  
Yeh!  
  
And when the rain stops  
  
You'll find your way home  
  
But for now...  
  
You'll stay here.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Whoa whoa whoa.  
  
Fighting takes time  
  
But when you're together...  
  
Oh!  
  
Nothing can stop you.  
  
Swords, Fists, and Magic  
  
Boom!  
  
Entangled all together  
  
Will eventually work  
  
But until then...  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keep going at it  
  
You can do it  
  
Believe.  
  
Sometimes Battle's  
  
Long and hard  
  
Sweat and blood  
  
Happen a lot.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
Sometimes it seems  
  
Like You're gonna lose  
  
But you can pull  
  
Out in the end.  
  
That is because  
  
You believed  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because You believed.  
  
And fallowed the light  
  
(chorus)  
  
Can't you see  
  
The world will live on  
  
For we will not die  
  
Never!  
  
Living forever  
  
Times will be hard  
  
But it works out... right?  
  
Hell yeh!  
  
We'll burn out  
  
When the time is right.  
  
When's that?  
  
Not anytime soon.  
  
Hope  
  
May be all we have  
  
But That's all we need  
  
Because we believed  
  
In ourselves  
  
The world and love.  
  
And we pulled trough  
  
Right?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey you!  
  
I'm not in much of a hurry  
  
We've got to save the world  
  
Please Wait for me.  
  
Ladi dadi da  
  
You'll catch it someday  
  
And you do.  
  
A new adventure will began  
  
Running trough the street  
  
Nee bleeding.  
  
Elbow scraped.  
  
Thirsty as hell.  
  
You wish you could die.  
  
But you Can't give up  
  
Why?  
  
Not yet  
  
Why?  
  
We have to save the world!  
  
Come on!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Come on you can do it.  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You can catch it!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite! 


	3. Act 2

A small girl about six is staring out the window, her face pressed to the glass. Her short red wavy hair is falling over her face. A woman with long wavy sea-green hair peeps her into the kitchen  
  
The Woman: Tenshi, come on, you have to change before your violin lesson!  
  
Tenshi hops down from the window seat and runs through the kitchen doorway, bumping into what seems to be a very manly woman with short golden hair.  
  
The Manly Woman: "Slow down! You'll hurt yourself!"  
  
Tenshi: "Haruka-poppa, what should I wear for my violin lesson?"  
  
Haruka One hand behind her head, nervously laughing: Well, I'm not all that good at the girly-fashion thing... why don't you ask Michiru?  
  
Tenshi: Michiru-mama's getting ready for the lesson.  
  
Haruka: Ask Hotaru.  
  
Tenshi: "Okay, I'll ask Hotaru-mama!" Runs off to find Hotaru  
  
Tenshi opens the door to a room, which is dark and has a large collection of dimly lit lamps in it. She walks over to a tall thin woman with shoulder length black hair, who is sitting by the window.  
  
Tenshi: Hotaru-mama, why are you so sad?  
  
Hotaru: Because Darkness is falling, and 'she' is soon to face her greatest trial yet  
  
Tenshi: She?  
  
Hotaru: Yes, the light of our Universe, our one and only, she must sit and wait while her job is done for her and she is protected.  
  
Tenshi: Is she the one that's in all those pictures?  
  
Hotaru: Yup, that's the one.  
  
She ruffles Tenshi's hair  
  
Tenshi: Hotaru-mama, what's this?  
  
She holds out Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna's old transformation Stars.  
  
Hotaru: Firmly They're from a world you can't yet understand, but one that will overtake you soon...  
  
Hotaru: Tenshi, do you know who your parents are?"  
  
Tenshi: Of course, it's you, Michiru-mama, Haruka-poppa, and Setsuna-mama!  
  
Hotaru: Yes, but there's no man here. Do you know who your father is?"  
  
Tenshi: What's a father? Is that what Haruka is?  
  
Hotaru: Tenshi... Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and myself all wanted children, but seeing as there are no men in our lives that would be impossible. We combined our souls to make you. You are the daughter of all of us."  
  
Tenshi Smiles Setsuna: Do you like those? Tenshi: Hai! They're so pretty!  
  
Hotaru: Tenshi, do you want to play a game?  
  
Tenshi: Uh-huh!  
  
Hotaru: Go outside, you'll find a surprise.  
  
Tenshi: Anna-onesan! I'm coming for you! Tenshi runs out of the room and squeals down the hall towards the back door. As she shrieks with glee the women walk by the door. Haruka: Are we doing the right thing? Hotaru: It's her destiny. Michiru: Let's go ahead and fallow her. Hotaru gets up and the women walk off Setsuna: You still waiting for us to open the door? Tenshi: Uh-huh. Pweez? Haruka opens the door and Tenshi runs out into the front yard. She stops dead and looks around finding no one. Setsuna Whispering, she scrunches up and puts her fist to her face: I'm worried. Hotaru: She'll be fine she has all our power combined. She'll be fine.  
  
Voice: So, it is you, the fourth Senshi to come forward! Steps out of the shadows of one of the trees But a mere child, not far from being an infant! Lifts out an arm sword You will be an easy defeat! I shall prevail where my comrades have failed! The Youma swiftly charges her and stabs the ground where she was as she has run towards her mothers. Hotaru: Tenshi, NO! Tenshi stops dead and the youma sword narrowly misses her to the right. She turns around and her eyes glows cyan and her body sucks in light like a black hole and the Gemini symbol on her forehead sucks in even more light Tenshi: In a deeper, mature voice not fit for her little body No. You will not defeat me. For I am the Princess Gemini, protected by frost, Rain, and the air, Warrior of the atmosphere!  
  
Gemini turns to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all standing outside the back door. They're all smiling. Setsuna is crying  
  
Gemini: Michiru-mama! Haruka-poppa! Setsuna-mama! Hotaru-Mama! What happened?  
  
Setsuna: But not all your battles will be as easy as that one...  
  
Haruka: Tenshi, you must find the others like you. There have already been three uncovered, the daughter of the Queen Jupiter, the Queen Venus and the Queen Mars. Find them in Azabu Juuban. Take this. Hands her a black transformation pen Let's go to Anna's.  
  
Tenshi: Bye, Setsuna-mama, Hotaru-mama, Michiru-mama! Sayonara!   
  
(Opening Titles)  
  
Little twinkling star  
  
Are you far away?  
  
Don't worry  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
One day passes after the other  
  
I still don't get board  
  
still... as lives pass us by  
  
I keep on smiling  
  
I don't know about you  
  
But I really don't mind  
  
When your here  
  
By my side  
  
The days go slowly  
  
But I don't mind  
  
You'd think  
  
I'd be gone by now.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't really care  
  
I don't really care  
  
As long as all of you  
  
Are here by my side  
  
I'll be okay  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Yes, I will be okay  
  
As long as your here  
  
(echo)  
  
As long as you are here  
  
Daijobu.  
  
Senjite  
  
Senjite  
  
Daijobu.  
  
I'll be okay,  
  
Just... as long... as you...  
  
all of you... are here.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Strange thing like...  
  
What things are like  
  
Outside my life  
  
Are they the same?  
  
Are they different?  
  
Are they plain?  
  
Are the as exciting as mine?  
  
Do you think...  
  
I'd be better off...  
  
Without you?!?  
  
I don't know!  
  
I just don't  
  
Know why  
  
I'm still alive  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
If you ever were  
  
In danger  
  
I'd be there  
  
I'd be there  
  
I definitely be there!  
  
You Can trust me  
  
I hope  
  
But do you care?  
  
Do you see me as I am!?!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dark nights are so cold  
  
But when you're here  
  
I feel nothing  
  
But love!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
I would do anything  
  
And I mean anything- For you  
  
You know It's true.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...  
  
Is this just a lie?  
  
Is it An Illusion?  
  
Am I... Alive?  
  
As time passes by  
  
I keep on wondering  
  
What'd be like  
  
If you weren't here  
  
I'd be Tired  
  
Bruised  
  
And Broken  
  
Lying on the floor  
  
Do you think...  
  
You'd be better off...  
  
Without  
  
MEEEEE!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac Act 2- The Girl with two sides! Introduction to innovation!  
  
Anna hears knocks on the door  
  
Anna while opening the door: Hello? Oh! Tenshi-ni-chan! Both give each other big hugs Hey! How did you get here?  
  
Tenshi: Haruka-papa drove me!  
  
Anna thinking to herself: Figures...  
  
Anna: You want soup? I just made it.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah!  
  
After lunch  
  
Anna: Egg drop soup is good, that's for sure...  
  
Tenshi: What we gonna do now Anna-onesan?  
  
Anna: Let's go to the strip of beach Michiru owns. It's quiet there. I need to clear my mind.  
  
Tenshi: Ok! I go get my swimmy-suit and put it on!  
  
At the beach  
  
Tenshi: Anna-chan you're so quiet...  
  
Anna: Oh! Smiles I'm just thinking... Gomen!  
  
Artemis jumps up from Angelina's lap: Did you feel that a moment ago?  
  
Angelina: Er, kinda...  
  
Artemis: The next soldier! She has awoken!  
  
Angelina: Oh really?!? Jumps up I can't wait!! Should I get the others?  
  
Calling Anna Angelina muttering:C'mon PICK UP! Damn't!hanging up She's not home!!  
  
Artemis shaking his head: That's really odd! Perhaps you should try Fla-  
  
Angelina already dialing: FLAIREA! Smiles Thank God you're home!  
  
Flairea: I was meditating! What do you want? Angelina: Well, Artemisu said that the next soldier has awoken, and I think we should get together... Flairea, Artemis & Angelina planned to meet each other at the beach...  
  
Anna lies back on the beach and hums to her self Tenshi: Whacha hummin'? Anna: Oh it's nothing. Shoos the idea with her hand Tenshi: Oh, come on Anna-onesan. Anna: It's so horrible... Tenshi: You have such a beauty-ful voice. Anna: It's not finished yet ok... sits up  
  
Flying in the sky On my broken wing  
  
Angelina, Artemis, and Flairea hear Anna from not-so-far away  
  
Flying up so high Tearing through the sky  
  
Flairea: That's Anna's voice... isn't it? Artemis: And It's in the private strip  
  
Only today I will fly away  
  
Angelina: Crapidoodles... Flairea dramatic voice: Fear not for I have the KEY!  
  
Into the stars So long and far  
  
Angelina: Where have you been keeping that, and where did you get it? Flairea: My boobie top no duh. And I stole this key from my mom's dresser!  
  
I want to get away  
  
Just for one single day  
  
The other two sweatdrop Artemis: You stole it? Angelina: Flairea that's bad. I know you're not sane but...  
  
I want to float and fly Up into the sky  
  
Flairea: No talk onward HO! Drags the two towards Michiru's strip of beach. Artemis: I'm gonna be sick. Angelina: FLAREAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA  
  
Forevermore On an past the door  
  
Flairea screeches to a halt at the entrance door Angelina: Good air iiiiin, bad air ouuuuut... ArtemisSwirly eyes: Mommy, stop the world I wanna get off...  
  
So far away Fly away for a day...  
  
Flairea unlocks the door, opens it and swings on it: ANNNNNNNA DAAARLING! Anna claps both her hands over her mouth and gasps  
  
Anna: Guuuuuuuys! Angelina Stretching Flairea's cheeks : It's all her fault! Flairea Desperately trying to remove Angelina's hands from her face: An- ge-li-na! Stop-That! Artemis Still swirly eyes: Wave everybody! Angelina picking him up: You mentally incapacitated my cat! Flairea rubbing her cheeks: No I didn't. He was that way already. Tenshi Running to hug the girls: Angelina-onesan, Flairea-onesan! Angelina: Now why weren't you singing Chibi-Ten? Tenshi: But Anna-onesan's song was so pretty, and she sings so well! Flairea: You could really make guys fall for you? Anna: Like lemmings? Makes a grotesque action mimicking the action of someone falling off a ledge to a bloody demise Angelina: Well WHATEVER. Artemis said he felt a senshi awaken. Flairea: Of course, then we found out the only way he knew was that her henshin pen was blinking. Artemissill a little dizzy: Oh, come on. Physics sounded spiffier. Anna giving him the look: I'm beginning to doubt your ability as leader ship.  
  
Tenshi: What's a senshi?  
  
Angelina: They have to do with... dramatic THESE! Thrusts out her henshin pen Tenshi: Hey! I have one of those! Anna: You-WHAT? Tenshi rummages around in her bag: See? Shows off her pen Artemis: Figures. Becau- All three girls: TENSHI'S THE NEW SENSHI SQUEEE! They all huggle her Anna: Hey you must be Gemini because you were born the later half of May! Tenshi nods and smiles All the girls: SQUEEE! Artemis run into the sand: Why do I bother sweatdrop  
  
A Flying Sea Youma swoops down on the group  
  
Youma: All four of you together! What a coincidence! Angelina: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Anna: God damn it!  
  
Flairea: Die Hell Bastards! Tenshi giddy: Do we fight now?  
  
Anna: Yeah, fallow my lead. Aquarius power...  
  
Tenshi: O-kay! Gemini power...  
  
Flairea: Sagittarius power... Angelina: Cancer Power...  
  
All together: MAKE UP!  
  
Sagittarius: Tenshi, is that you?  
  
Gemini: Wow, I look different now, ne? Anna: You're like, fifteen, and you've got boobs!  
  
Youma: sweatdropping Are you silly girls going to fight or just stand there to be killed?!  
  
Gemini: Hah! Try it! Duel Frost! She pulls her hands to her chest. And a snowflake rotates and turns into a crystal of ice she bends and rotates counter clockwise. Then she projects the ice crystals by trusting them from in front of her right hand  
  
attack merely pierces then sinks into the Youma but causes her little damage  
  
Gemini moaning: Ahah...  
  
Sagittarius: You think that's cheap? Try this on for size! Blaze Hamaya! A small flame lights and she grabs it vertically with her left hand, as it's above her head and she brings it straight in front of her points her, the camera turns to the right. Her finger out and her wrists sprout a bow. There is a silhouette of an arrow on her arm. She then the runs a pointed right hand along her arm from the wrist to her armpit, and opens her palm. The arrow shoots off and shines and leaves streaks of fire swirling in its path.  
  
Youma douses it  
  
Cancer: Ha ha, Flairea! Water can overcome fire! Moonlit Kiss! She raises her hand with only her fore and index fingers extended high. The moon shines behind them. She brings the two fingers down, kisses them, and extends her arm. Then spins clockwise, brings the fingers close to her mouth and blows. Sparkles of pink and silver shoot from them  
  
Youma's arms are knocked off. It screams  
  
Youma: I've had enough of you! Take this!  
  
Youma pummels them streams of water and they are all thrust into the ocean Cancer: I-I...can't...breathe!  
  
Sagittarius: I'm...drowning! Crap!  
  
Gemini: Wow I like this it's so calm and quiet and peaceful  
  
Aquarius: I'm the only one that can beat her here! Thunder...BUBBLE!  
  
An electrical shock runs through the water, passing through Cancer, Sagittarius, and Gemini. The water being traced back to her the youma screams as it is electrocuted. All the Senshi find themselves on the beach again  
  
Angelina: If I didn't know any I'd say we almost died. Anna Flairea: WE ALMOST DID DIE! Flairea: We were lucky Anna had a lightning attack! You ditz!  
  
Angelina shakes her head: Shhhhh! Don't let the sand know that I'm an idiot. Tenshi: I'm gonna have'ta get use to this.  
  
Anna: Let's just go swimming.  
  
Everybody else: Yeah!  
  
They all un-henshin and –minus Flairea Flairea: But we just got out! Looks to see them all having fun in the water Why do I even bother... Anna: At least detransform! Flairea: Well Fine! detransforms I'm just going to stand here and watch you morons look like flipper and friends and I hope you get caught in tuna nets!  
  
Angelina: Oh stop it already splashes Flairea  
  
Flairea Standing at the edge of the water soaking wet Fine!  
  
Anna: Since you're already wet you have no excuse not to come in.  
  
Flairea: Why me...  
  
Tenshi: Does she always act like this?  
  
Angelina: All the time.  
  
Ending theme song- sung by Angelina, Anna, Flairea, and Tenshi.  
  
Yo!  
  
La la la.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Just Believe!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You might just catch it!  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Your almost there!  
  
Although you may trip and fall,  
  
Get up,  
  
And try again  
  
Go around the corner  
  
Catch it from behind  
  
(chorus)  
  
You may not catch it today  
  
Maybe not tomorrow  
  
But someday you will  
  
Don't worry  
  
Keep it up  
  
Don't give up  
  
Tomorrow, maybe?  
  
Or maybe the next.  
  
No matter if it takes a million years  
  
Just keep trying!  
  
And Believe!  
  
You've just got...  
  
To Believe!  
  
Hey!  
  
In the depths of night  
  
Getting lost  
  
Is not a problem  
  
Just as long...  
  
Why?  
  
As they're there.  
  
Cold, wet, and hungry,  
  
Don't mean much.  
  
When they're there.  
  
You'll find your way  
  
Together.  
  
Yeh!  
  
And when the rain stops  
  
You'll find your way home  
  
But for now...  
  
You'll stay here.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Whoa whoa whoa.  
  
Fighting takes time  
  
But when you're together...  
  
Oh!  
  
Nothing can stop you.  
  
Swords, Fists, and Magic  
  
Boom!  
  
Entangled all together  
  
Will eventually work  
  
But until then...  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keep going at it  
  
You can do it  
  
Believe.  
  
Sometimes Battle's  
  
Long and hard  
  
Sweat and blood  
  
Happen a lot.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
Sometimes it seems  
  
Like You're gonna lose  
  
But you can pull  
  
Out in the end.  
  
That is because  
  
You believed  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because You believed.  
  
And fallowed the light  
  
(chorus)  
  
Can't you see  
  
The world will live on  
  
For we will not die  
  
Never!  
  
Living forever  
  
Times will be hard  
  
But it works out... right?  
  
Hell yeah!  
  
We'll burn out  
  
When the time is right.  
  
When's that?  
  
Not anytime soon.  
  
Hope  
  
May be all we have  
  
But that's all we need  
  
Because we believed  
  
In ourselves  
  
The world and love.  
  
And we pulled trough  
  
Right?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey you!  
  
I'm not in much of a hurry  
  
We've got to save the world  
  
Please Wait for me.  
  
Ladi dadi da  
  
You'll catch it someday  
  
And you do.  
  
A new adventure will began  
  
Running trough the street  
  
Nee bleeding.  
  
Elbow scraped.  
  
Thirsty as hell.  
  
You wish you could die.  
  
But you can't give up  
  
Why?  
  
Not yet  
  
Why?  
  
We have to save the world!  
  
Come on!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Come on you can do it.  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You can catch it!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite! 


	4. Act 3

Anna is standing in the win of a very large crowded mall Anna: Angelina should be here by now...  
  
Angelina walks up to Anna:"Hey Anna!! WOOHOO! I'm sooo glad to be at the mall!! Which shop do ya wanna go to first?"  
  
Anna: Um, where's Artemis?  
  
Angelina: Shhhh! Cats aren't allowed in the mall! He's in my bag! Jabs at the frumpy bag she is holding  
  
A little voice from inside the bag: OW! Angelina, don't poke me!  
  
Anna: Just don't suffocate him! Then we'd have a dead cat! 'Corse that wouldn't be so bad...  
  
Artemis: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Anna and Angelina laugh  
  
Anna: Lets go to Ai-hime! I wanna go accessory shopping!  
  
Angelina; All right!  
  
They started to walk toward Ai-hime  
  
Angelina: So what kind of accessories ya planning on buying?  
  
Anna: I not sure yet... Let's go see...  
  
Angelina: All right!  
  
They enter the shop; it's full of very perty-ful things, many crystals and incense & candles etc.  
  
Anna: Oooooh... pretty things and look at the jewelry!  
  
Angelina: Oh wow! I really love those earrings!  
  
She pointed to a pair of crescent moon earrings, they sparkled with silver and diamonds.  
  
Anna: Hey do you see what I see? Cute necklaces! One for each of us! Even Tenshi! They have our colors, symbols, and everything! I wonder who made these...  
  
Angelina: That's really weird.... I wonder how much they are?"  
  
Some lady: they're 100-yen very Inexpensive. Do you like them?  
  
Angelina: Yes yes yes! We like!  
  
Anna: Ok we'll put these in my bag to buy. I'll get them.  
  
Angelina: are you sure? I should at least pay for mine!  
  
Anna: Nah! There cheap, find something you like!  
  
Angelina: Well thankies much Anna....looked around and saw a sparkling pink stone Omigad!  
  
Anna: What? Oh... but it's secured...  
  
Angelina: Damn't that means it's gonna cost allot.  
  
Rummage in Angelina's bag. Artemis pokes his head out  
  
Angelina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Tries to shove his head back in  
  
Artemis: Let me see that stone!!  
  
Anna: Let him see it! He may know a way to get it! But if he doesn't, I have one.  
  
Artemis looks at the stone: That's definitely it... but hmmm... I don't know if...  
  
Angelina: Wait a minute!! Wouldn't that be like stealing?!  
  
Artemis & Anna: SHUT UP!  
  
Artemis: Anna, how do you think we could get it?"  
  
Flairea sitting at home looking at a candle burn: someone's gonna steal something, and I wasn't invited how rude!  
  
Anna: Hmm... Miss?!  
  
Another lady: Yes?  
  
Anna: My friend and I would like to know about that stone. Points to it  
  
Lady: Oh! My name's Sam! That stone was imported all the way from England!  
  
Anna and Angelina roll their eyes  
  
Sam: Bla... Bla... Bla... And it's stored at the Ai-hime storage tower at night. Bla... Bla... Bla...  
  
Anna: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Angelina?  
  
Angelina nods  
  
Anna: Thank you Sam. I'll buy this now! Arigato!  
  
Flairea: still sitting at home looking at the candle burn Or... not....  
  
(Opening Titles)  
  
Little twinkling star  
  
Are you far away?  
  
Don't worry  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
One day passes after the other  
  
I still don't get board  
  
still... as lives pass us by  
  
I keep on smiling  
  
I don't know about you  
  
But I really don't mind  
  
When your here  
  
By my side  
  
The days go slowly  
  
But I don't mind  
  
You'd think  
  
I'd be gone by now.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't really care  
  
I don't really care  
  
As long as all of you  
  
Are here by my side  
  
I'll be okay  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Yes, I will be okay  
  
As long as your here  
  
(echo)  
  
As long as you are here  
  
Daijobu.  
  
Senjite  
  
Senjite  
  
Daijobu.  
  
I'll be okay,  
  
Just... as long... as you...  
  
all of you... are here.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Strange thing like...  
  
What things are like  
  
Outside my life  
  
Are they the same?  
  
Are they different?  
  
Are they plain?  
  
Are the as exciting as mine?  
  
Do you think...  
  
I'd be better off...  
  
Without you ?!  
  
I don't know!  
  
I just don't  
  
Know why  
  
I'm still alive  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
If you ever were  
  
In danger  
  
I'd be there  
  
I'd be there  
  
I definitely be there!  
  
You Can trust me  
  
I hope  
  
But do you care?  
  
Do you see me as I am!?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dark nights are so cold  
  
But when you're here  
  
I feel nothing  
  
But love!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
I would do anything  
  
And I mean anything- For you  
  
You know It's true.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...  
  
Is this just a lie?  
  
Is it An Illusion?  
  
Am I... Alive?  
  
As time passes by  
  
I keep on wondering  
  
What'd be like  
  
If you weren't here  
  
I'd be Tired  
  
Bruised  
  
And Broken  
  
Lying on the floor  
  
Do you think...  
  
You'd be better off...  
  
Without  
  
MEEEEE!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac Act 3- Dual Double! God damn it! Not another creepy tower!  
  
Angelina: (after they're out of the store) I just don't feel really comfortable with stealing from a big huge tower... If it's that expensive, then maybe I just won't ever get my stone! Starts to pout  
  
Anna: Do you know who my dad is!? We have plenty! Anyway that thing really didn't come from England! We know their lying!  
  
Angelina (puzzled): but why would they lie... are they working for...dramatic THEM?!  
  
Anna: Maybe! I don't know! Hmm...  
  
Angelina: so, then evil dudes have my stone, and are sucking energy from normal people, and that chic that we talked to... She's a YOUMA???  
  
Anna: Maybe! That's why we need to get your stone!  
  
Both walk to food court  
  
Angelina on way to food court: So, I guess we should stick around and see what happens with the jewelry store... If the youma start to attack innocent people....  
  
Artemis: ANGELINA!!! Do I smell foooood??  
  
Angelina: SHHHHH people will stare at you, my little talking bag... I dunno what's more odd, a talking bag, or talking cat... What do you think Anna?  
  
Anna: talking bag, at Artimisu cuz BAGS aren't ALIVE.  
  
Angelina: Pizza!  
  
Angelina (poking at Artemis): Artemisu, my little talking bag, what kind of food do you want, cuz I'll feed it to you, like slip it thru the bag....  
  
Artemis: FISH  
  
Angelina: Eeeeww! I no likey fish much! You get what I eat, and I'm buying pepperoni pizza! ... What do you want Anna?  
  
Anna: Cheese Pizza please! I'll call Flairea we'll need her.  
  
Angelina: Good idea!  
  
Anna: Yup! On phone Flairea?  
  
Flairea: slightly annoyed, cuz the phone broke her concentration Anna, what is it?  
  
Anna: Looking in the sacred fire?  
  
Flairea: No... A candle... Damn! That's what was wrong!  
  
Anna: Anyway... We need you at the mall we've found Angelina's stone dramatic pause and it may be in enemy hands!  
  
Flairea: Finally! I was bored out of my mind.... I'll be right over!  
  
Anna: Kay see ya soon!  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Anna: Flairea! Hey! Want some Pizza?  
  
Flairea: Yeah, I'm sooooooooo hungry!  
  
Anna: Here you go hands her some pizza  
  
Flairea: Thanks! With her mouth full so where is the stone?  
  
Angelina: What? I'm sorry I don't speak that language...  
  
Flairea: finishes Shut up Angelina I know you understood what I said!  
  
Anna Sweatdroop: Heh hu.... We found it in a jewelry store  
  
Flairea: So we ether buy it or we steal it.... so what's it gonna be?  
  
Anna: stealing probably.  
  
Angelina: No! Stealing Bad! Bad! Bad! I'll ONLY do it, if they becoming monsters, and every one in the mall faints accept us!!!  
  
Anna: only people that bought jewelry will faint and Artemis said that our necklaces are real!  
  
Angelina: real as in what kind of real?  
  
Anna smacks forehead  
  
Flairea: Oh god...  
  
Artemis: you dolt! Real as in they're not fake; as in they're not false, Life-sucking jewelry!  
  
Angelina: NOW I get it... SO when do you think the energy of innocent peeps will be stolen?  
  
A few random people fall down  
  
Anna: good answer?  
  
Angelina nervously nods head  
  
Anna: lets henshin!  
  
Anna: Aquarius Power...  
  
Angelina: Cancer Power...  
  
Flairea: Sagittarius Power...  
  
All together: Make UP!  
  
All three transform  
  
Anna: lets go!  
  
Running back to the jewelry store  
  
Artemis still inside the bag: Mmmph herph!!  
  
Angelina: Ooops! Sorry Artemisu!  
  
She lets the cat out of the bag  
  
They continue to head for the store.  
  
Flairea: Violence YES!  
  
Artemis: Flairea....  
  
Flairea: Nani?  
  
Everybody else sweatdrops  
  
Flairea: Oh come on, we are going to kick youma ass... right, don't tell me we're gonna like make a peace treaty with them?! Where is the JUSTICE IN THAT!  
  
Anna: Ok.... to Angelina is she on medication?  
  
Angelina: not sure... but she might be!!! Never mind about Flairea needing help.... let's get my stone!!!  
  
Mitsukai stood in the shadows with the only thing anyone would see is her red eyes.  
  
"Are these some of the Zodiac Senshi I'm looking for?"  
  
Atsuranta: Wow, look at all the jewelry... What do you think Kitty?  
  
She looked at Luna.  
  
Luna: Meow?  
  
Atsuranta: You like them too huh?  
  
She walks around looking at the jewelry, when she notices people collapsing.  
  
Atlanta: That CAN'T be good...  
  
Mitsukai looks around as the people around her collapsed: What the?  
  
Anna: Atsuranta! What are you doing here?  
  
Atsuranta: Anna, Angelina, Flairea! You're... you're...  
  
Angelina: You better get out of here! It's dangerous!  
  
Luna: She may be more help than you all think!  
  
Atlanta: OMFG! Hides behind a table  
  
Luna: Atsuranta... sweatdroop flips and a pen appears, with pen in mouthAtsuranta you are a senshi! Just like these three!  
  
Atsuranta: Oh, I get it! It's all a DrEeAm; in a couple minutes I'm just going to wake up in a cold sweat...  
  
Anna: No! Luna's serious!  
  
Luna: Atsuranta, your mother was a senshi long ago, Sailor Mercury... She gave this pen to me to give to you when you were of age, and now is that time.  
  
Atsuranta Sweatdrop: Oh boy...  
  
Mitsukai: They ARE the Zodiac Senshi!  
  
Angelina: Did someone just hear what I heard?  
  
All four: what tha?  
  
Mitsukai: been found out... hops down Hmmph.... I was just trying to find out if you guys were the Zodiac Senshi. Don't have to be so moody.  
  
Takes out henshin pen  
  
Mitsukai: Taurus Power, Make-up!  
  
Mitsukai henshins  
  
Luna: Atsuranta your pen! Here! Shout... Virgo Power, Make UP!  
  
Atsuranta takes pen: Ok... Virgo Power, Make UP!  
  
Henshins  
  
Flairea: Yes this is all very nice but, are you people forgetting something? You know like Angelina's stone?  
  
Luna: She does have a point...  
  
Atlanta: Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?  
  
Flairea: Hello people falling to the ground unconscious... Ok, there is an evil chick standing over their and what are we doing?  
  
Artemis someone almost falls on him, yelping: you can ask questions later! Now we need to help these people and get Angelina's stone! Another person almost falls on him Yipe!  
  
Angelina: Ack! It's not there!  
  
Anna: Maybe it's at the Ai-hime storage tower!  
  
Everybody (except Mitsukai): Yeah!  
  
Anna: And I know how...  
  
Anna: Space teleportation! She raises her hand and it glows and lightning radiates from it and hits all of the senshi and the cats making them glow and vanish in a flash of light and they appear at what seems to be the inside base of the Ai hime storage tower  
  
Mitsukai: Darkness...Evil... Darkness...Evil... It's all around. I can feel it. I am the Darkness... the darkness and I are one...  
  
Anna: Lets take the elevator! Luna: I HATE ELEVATORS. Artemis: You pussy. Luna: Hey, who's being carried? Artemis sticks out his tongue and the senshi sweatdroop  
  
Mitsukai: Go ahead. I'll follow when I am ready to follow.  
  
Anna: going up!  
  
Everyone gets in the elevator  
  
Atsuranta: Come on Mitsukai... Nothing bad will happen, not with all of us here...  
  
Mitsukai just stands there  
  
Atsuranta: Jeez, these skirts are too short. I'm getting a breeze...  
  
Angelina: Do you really think you should be talking about your butt right now?  
  
Flairea: You know I've been thinking the same thing...  
  
Angelina: You've been thinking about Atsuranta's BUTT?!  
  
Atsuranta: Oh Boy... Why did I say it...  
  
Angelina: Starts chanting Flairea likes Atsuranta's butt!!!  
  
Flairea: Sweatdrop shouldn't we go get your stone???  
  
Anna: YES! Drags Mitsukai onto elevator  
  
Mitsukai: NOOOOOOOOOO! Disgruntled sweatdroop  
  
Anna: YEEEEEESSSS!  
  
Mitsukai is finely on the elevator; door closes  
  
Mitsukai feels a chilling feeling as they go up the elevator  
  
Angelina: so, um, does this remind you of the time we went 'n got ANNA'S stone?! But, this tower is WAY freakier....  
  
The elevator stops  
  
Angelina: So I guess this is where we get off? Luna: Why are all the enemy bases creepy and dark? Could they cut that out for once? Mitsukai: You can never cut out the creepy part. They all nod  
  
Artemis who is being held in Angelina's arms: Why are you shaking?  
  
Angelina: Shhh, I'm not scared... Her eyes dart around like crazy as the girls step out of the elevator  
  
Suddenly a voice springs out of the darkness  
  
Voice: So you are the legendary Zodiac Senshi. Saryn, how nice to see you.  
  
Mitsukai hateful: That voice... Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna cocky: Yes, it is I. comes out of the shadows Come Zodiac Senshi. I have what you want. Then disappears Come and follow me if you dare makes evil laugh  
  
A cold chill runs down her spine Angelina: So, HE has my stone?!? I don't think I'm brave enough to follow" gulp Flairea: Chicken! Bwak! Does chicken dance Angelina starts to bawl Artemis: Ah! Your getting me wet!  
  
Mitsukai: No he doesn't. I could sense that he didn't. But I think he knows someone who does. I'm going. If anyone wants to follow, then you may. If I go alone, who knows what would happen.  
  
Anna: I'm coming! Luna: Don't forget me!  
  
Mitsukai: Arigato, Anna-chan, Luna. Smile I see a door over there. I'm going now, come on. Runs ahead If anyone else wants to come go ahead. We're not going to force you.  
  
Anna: Were a team! We work as a team! Come on! Luna: I may have short legs but at least I'm NOT BEING CARRIED!  
  
Mitsukai: Enough chatting. Let's get this over with guys. If they want to come, then let em come. If they want to stand there and do nothing for nobody, then let em. I'm going now. Disappears in the doorway  
  
Anna and Luna fallows  
  
Atsuranta: Well... I'm in this far already, might as well go all the way.  
  
Joins Mitsukai, Luna, and Anna  
  
Mitsukai Turns around: Arigato Atsuranta-chan. turns back around and continues to walk  
  
Angelina: hey guys, it's my stone... and if I don't' come, well, it wouldn't be worth it... we're suppose to end up retrieving our own stones... ne? And besides I can't let ya go alone, I wuv ya all sooo much!!!  
  
Anna: Thankies Angelina!  
  
Mitsukai: Arigato, Angelina-chan. Now come on... Luna: And on come the loser! Artemis: SHUT UP!  
  
Room ahead leads to a long spiral staircase...  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
Mitsukai: How much higher do we get?  
  
Anna: huff huff I... don't... know...  
  
The roof starts to cave in  
  
Anna: OMFG! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! SHIT! Luna Artemis Angelina: WHAAAAAAA!  
  
Mitsukai turns in Saryn, the Death Angel, and her pupils turn white and she blasts the falling ceiling with darkness. The large part of the ceiling was destroyed but little debris crashes onto the floor.  
  
Mitsukai: What the heck was that? Turns back into Sailor Taurus and falls down to the floor that was stupid of me, using up a lot of energy to blast that simple roof.  
  
A large amount of arrows come flying down from the sky, raining on the senshi. At the top of the staircase, there stood an odd figure that held a bow and arrow. The figure aimed at Angelina and Anna  
  
Flairea: You know it was very nice of you guys to leave without me! I stop for a moment, and when I turn around you guys are gone!  
  
Anna: Well howdy-dody, look who's here.  
  
Mitsukai: If someone has a shield, it would help now.... And hurry, Flairea- chan! WE need your help!  
  
Arrow Youma: You think you can run away from my arrows?  
  
Breathes on arrow and the tip now has a flame and aims for Angelina and Anna again  
  
Anna runs up the stairs and a large pink rose with a magenta orb floating above it materializes in her hands: Butere Stipule Pavilion! She trusts it into the omnipoint with both hands and form the orb sprouts rose petals, butterflies, pink smoke, and a white glowing wall spherically discharge protecting the senshi  
  
Angelina kneels down to Mitsukai: Please, regain your strength! I don't want you to die... Tears run down her cheeks We barely know one another, but even so, it kills me to see anyone in pain... please, can I help you? Anna: Atsuranta Try an attack! Atsuranta: Alright! I wanna kick some ass! Sky Juice Smash! She lifts both her fits over head and they glow and radiate with water droplets linearly encircling them and she draws back her hands and fires several punches  
  
Youma dissolves to reveal the pink-silver iridescent stone of cancer  
  
Angelina: My stone! Pauses and stares at Mitsukai Anna takes Mitsukai in her arms: She'll be ok.  
  
Angelina goes up the rest of the stairs  
  
Angelina runs up to her stone: I guess the youma absorbed my stone...  
  
Angelina looks over her solder and sees Anna helping Taurus  
  
Anna: We need to get you to a hospital.  
  
Angelina tries to touch her stone but it is sucks into her brooch; several pops are heard  
  
Flairea: All of our head gems have changed!  
  
Anna: Yeh... Mitsukai... You've lost a lot of energy. We need to take you to a hospital. MitsukaiGasping: No! My hand... she lifts it up it's bleeding black blood, and she presses it agents Anna's cheek, and it runs down it It's black, no doctor will under stand me. Luna: That's not true! Atsuranta! Atsuranta calls to attention, and the senshi gather round Your mother is one of the most advanced doctors in all of the world! She's also a Sailor Senshi as well as her secondary doctor Hotaru! Anna: One of Tenshi's moms! Artemis: Right! They Know your mother Mitsukai. You'll be safe with them. Mitsukai passing out into Anna: Just don't tell my mom... All the others: Mitsukai! Anna: She's fading fast lets get her to them now. All of the others nod Atsuranta make an opening. Atsuranta nods, stands up goes over to a window: Liana Pummel she holds her arms perpendicular with her body leafless vines surround her fists while still being connected to the outside. She plunges her fits into the ground and the vines come in and out of it at varied heights and points then all smash the entire wall that the window was on. The senshi sweatdroop Flairea: Well they'll be no crowding. Atsuranta sweatdroop: Oh! Shut up!  
  
Atsuranta waits leaning a hospital room that's unmarked still henshined, with wings, though hiding them. Ami Mizuno much older, in a doctor's outfit, holding a clipboard, passes by and gasps Atsuranta: Mom, you've got a special patient. She opens the door and the cats and Anna are on the bed Anna is clasping Mitsukai, and Angelina and Flairea are on the window. They are henshined and Winged.  
  
Ending theme song- sung by Angelina, Anna, Flairea, Tenshi, Atsuranta, and Mitsukai.  
  
Yo!  
  
La la la.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Just Believe!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You might just catch it!  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Your almost there!  
  
Although you may trip and fall,  
  
Get up,  
  
And try again  
  
Go around the corner  
  
Catch it from behind  
  
(chorus)  
  
You may not catch it today  
  
Maybe not tomorrow  
  
But someday you will  
  
Don't worry  
  
Keep it up  
  
Don't give up  
  
Tomorrow, maybe?  
  
Or maybe the next.  
  
No matter if it takes a million years  
  
Just keep trying!  
  
And Believe!  
  
You've just got...  
  
To Believe!  
  
Hey!  
  
In the depths of night  
  
Getting lost  
  
Is not a problem  
  
Just as long...  
  
Why?  
  
As they're there.  
  
Cold, wet, and hungry,  
  
Don't mean much.  
  
When they're there.  
  
You'll find your way  
  
Together.  
  
Yeh!  
  
And when the rain stops  
  
You'll find your way home  
  
But for now...  
  
You'll stay here.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Whoa whoa whoa.  
  
Fighting takes time  
  
But when you're together...  
  
Oh!  
  
Nothing can stop you.  
  
Swords, Fists, and Magic  
  
Boom!  
  
Entangled all together  
  
Will eventually work  
  
But until then...  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keep going at it  
  
You can do it  
  
Believe.  
  
Sometimes Battle's  
  
Long and hard  
  
Sweat and blood  
  
Happen a lot.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
Sometimes it seems  
  
Like You're gonna lose  
  
But you can pull  
  
Out in the end.  
  
That is because  
  
You believed  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because You believed.  
  
And fallowed the light  
  
(chorus)  
  
Can't you see  
  
The world will live on  
  
For we will not die  
  
Never!  
  
Living forever  
  
Times will be hard  
  
But it works out... right?  
  
Hell yeh!  
  
We'll burn out  
  
When the time is right.  
  
When's that?  
  
Not anytime soon.  
  
Hope  
  
May be all we have  
  
But That's all we need  
  
Because we believed  
  
In ourselves  
  
The world and love.  
  
And we pulled trough  
  
Right?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey you!  
  
I'm not in much of a hurry  
  
We've got to save the world  
  
Please Wait for me.  
  
Ladi dadi da  
  
You'll catch it someday  
  
And you do.  
  
A new adventure will began  
  
Running trough the street  
  
Nee bleeding.  
  
Elbow scraped.  
  
Thirsty as hell.  
  
You wish you could die.  
  
But you Can't give up  
  
Why?  
  
Not yet  
  
Why?  
  
We have to save the world!  
  
Come on!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Come on you can do it.  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You can catch it!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite! 


	5. Act 4

All the senshi sit in the room, de-transformed around Mitsukai, who's in a hospital gown, linked to a respirator and getting a blood transfusion, witch ironically is red, Anna sits beside the bed holding her hand.  
  
Ami: lucky your mom's blood was on file Mitsukai. You might not have made it.  
  
(Megumi pops up  
  
Megumi: Visit to see all our stuff! Zips away  
  
Anna: Megumi...It's my story! Instead of pop up ads we have pop up Megumi! End)  
  
Mitsukai weakly, through the respirator: Thank you for finding it for me. I guess she was looking out for me after all. Are you going to tell her?  
  
Ami: She'll Find out on her own.  
  
Mitsukai: Thank you Mrs. Mizuno. Soft sigh of relief  
  
Flairea: my stone is next so I will have to power to kick yoma ass! And get them for what they did to Mitsukai!  
  
Angelina whaps Flairea  
  
Mitsukai rolls her laughs softly under the respirator  
  
Mitsukai: but seriously, do you know where it is? We need some sort of clue, ne?  
  
Anna: I know we could ask the sacred fire!  
  
Flairea: There's a thought!  
  
Angelina: uh, Flairea-chan, you can't read the fire here, cuz there's NO fire pit thingy... furnace... We're gonna have to go to your place!  
  
Anna: that's what I MEANT! You dolt sweatdrop  
  
Angelina: Ehe...  
  
Anna: Let's wait til' your good and ready to go.  
  
Atsuranta: My Mom says you be good in a few hours due to your fast healing powers.  
  
Mitsukai softly smiles  
  
Hotaru Peeking into the door: You guys have a visitor! Smile  
  
Tenshi running in the door and onto the bed hugging Mitsukai sobbing: MITSUKAI-ONESAN! I WAS SO WORRIED!  
  
Mitsukai Putting Tenshi where she can see her: Well, hello. Were you worried about me?  
  
Tenshi sob: YEEEEESS! Collapses and hugs Mitsukai tightly  
  
Mitsukai Uses her other arm to hug her back: Thank you. Don't kill me.  
  
Hotaru: Miss Mitsukai needs her rest.  
  
Tenshi: I'll be her bed buddy!  
  
Mitsukai softly giggles: I'll be fine.  
  
Tenshi: Awwww...  
  
Anna: Let's get some dinner. We'll go to KFC across the street.  
  
Tenshi: Okay... BAIIIIII! Squeezes Mitsukai again, she sweatdrops  
  
All the others laugh  
  
(Opening Titles)  
  
Little twinkling star  
  
Are you far away?  
  
Don't worry  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
One day passes after the other  
  
I still don't get board  
  
still... as lives pass us by  
  
I keep on smiling  
  
I don't know about you  
  
But I really don't mind  
  
When your here  
  
By my side  
  
The days go slowly  
  
But I don't mind  
  
You'd think  
  
I'd be gone by now.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't really care  
  
I don't really care  
  
As long as all of you  
  
Are here by my side  
  
I'll be okay  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Yes, I will be okay  
  
As long as your here  
  
(echo)  
  
As long as you are here  
  
Daijobu.  
  
Senjite  
  
Senjite  
  
Daijobu.  
  
I'll be okay,  
  
Just... as long... as you...  
  
all of you... are here.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Strange thing like...  
  
What things are like  
  
Outside my life  
  
Are they the same?  
  
Are they different?  
  
Are they plain?  
  
Are the as exciting as mine?  
  
Do you think...  
  
I'd be better off...  
  
Without you ?!  
  
I don't know!  
  
I just don't  
  
Know why  
  
I'm still alive  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
If you ever were  
  
In danger  
  
I'd be there  
  
I'd be there  
  
I definitely be there!  
  
You Can trust me  
  
I hope  
  
But do you care?  
  
Do you see me as I am!?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dark nights are so cold  
  
But when you're here  
  
I feel nothing  
  
But love!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
I would do anything  
  
And I mean anything- For you  
  
You know It's true.  
  
Sometimes I wonder...  
  
Is this just a lie?  
  
Is it An Illusion?  
  
Am I... Alive?  
  
As time passes by  
  
I keep on wondering  
  
What'd be like  
  
If you weren't here  
  
I'd be Tired  
  
Bruised  
  
And Broken  
  
Lying on the floor  
  
Do you think...  
  
You'd be better off...  
  
Without  
  
MEEEEE!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac Act 5- The Fire Escapade! Who the hell is the fag?  
  
All five girls are eating chicken and sides an' stuff at a table at a KFC  
  
Flairea: Man I'm worried...  
  
Angelina playing with her crinkled straw rapper and straw turning it into a snake: That's a first.  
  
Atsuranta sitting between them, smacks both their heads simultaneously: Both of you shut up and eat. And Angelina that' gross...  
  
Angelina: Hee hee... I make-y snake!  
  
Flairea: I know what's evil here!  
  
Tenshi looks puzzled; the others get wide eyes and look questioningly at Flairea  
  
Flairea: HIM! Points to the waving and smiling Kernel Sanders Statue at the corner of the restaurant, people stare, and they all sweatdrop  
  
The three other girls they try to put Flairea's arm down but can't Flairea has an insane look on her face. Flairea! Put down your arm! People are staring!  
  
Flairea: Let them stare he is evil I have know it my entire life!  
  
Anna: His expression is kinda creppy...  
  
Angelina: And he's always waving...  
  
Atsuranta: Just get her hand down!  
  
Flairea: Die evil Oni! Aku Ryo Tai San! Throws an Ooffuda at the statue and it falls forward  
  
The crowd and the girls - Tenshi sweatdrops more  
  
Angelina: Did you pull that out of your bra?  
  
The girls are safely away from the creepy Kernel Sanders Statue, walking towards the shrine healthy Mitsukai in toe  
  
Mitsukai Looks at the corner of her eye, and spots Setsuna, looking down upon them and then speaks to them in their minds  
  
Figure: I know who each of your are. You cannot defy by power. Time will tell when you will all fall.  
  
Then the shadow disappears from Mitsukai's sight  
  
Mitsukai Looks at the other senshi's startled and bemused faces: It was Setsuna. You guys go ahead. I know he's hiding here...watching us... I can still sense his aura. But you guys won't be able to see him... for he is in his full demon form... mystics cannot be seen but by mystics themselves. It is best that I stay out here and you guys go find the stone. I will be not use for now. Anna, Angelina, Flairea, Atsuranta, Tenshi... good luck...  
  
She Transforms into her Death Angel form, disappears, leaving black feathers flowing from her wings  
  
Mitsukai following the aura of Setsuna: I know that you know who has Flairea's stone... where is it?  
  
Setsuna: It is not for you to know. You are only a mere Death Angel. I can defeat you and your friends with a twist of my hand.  
  
Mitsukai: What makes you think we are that weak?  
  
Setsuna: I have seen  
  
Mitsukai: Yes... You have seen some of our powers, but not all.  
  
Setsuna: I have sensed  
  
Mitsukai: We will become more powerful  
  
Flairea: I shall now read the fire!  
  
More Trowa...  
  
Relena is EVIL  
  
Anna: HEY! You're watching gundum wing!  
  
Flairea: Damn...  
  
Flairea: Well back to it... HEY!  
  
The fire dies down to revel a shrine-like door floating over the wood of the fire the girls star in awe  
  
Anna: I guess we should go in...  
  
Tenshi: Right!  
  
Anna: Aquarius!  
  
Flairea: Sagittarius!  
  
Angelina: Cancer!  
  
Atsuranta: Virgo!  
  
Tenshi: Gemini!  
  
All: Power! Make UP!  
  
All henshin  
  
Anna: Let's go!  
  
The door opens and the all fly inside  
  
Anna thinking: Mitsukai... hurry up!  
  
Mitsukai mentally: I cannot. If Setsuna follows us, all will be lost. It is better you leave without me. It is not my stone anyway. I will hold him off until you find Flairea's stone. Our priority is to find the stone without interruption.  
  
With that, Mitsukai closed the doors, leaving the shocked Anna on the other side  
  
Mitsukai: This is my way of helping you other Zodiac Senshi. Good Luck  
  
Anna: Hai! Gambatane!  
  
Mirrors surround them  
  
Atlanta begins to shake: This is way too freaky...  
  
Mitsukai mentally: Atsuranta-san, do not be afraid. You have friends to help you.  
  
Mitsukai continues to hover above the shrine in her Death angel form  
  
Mitsukai: (Hopefully, I will not have to bump into Setsuna like before. Not now. Not here. But if he does come near, I will make sure he does not go near the others.)  
  
She senses a powerful evil aura. She focuses.  
  
(I don't know who it is but I better be prepared. If I fails, who knows what will happen!)  
  
They all seep forward and the floor cracks and they are plunged into darkness  
  
Anna falling on her butt: OwwWOWOW! Ouchy... that hurt...  
  
Tenshiscreeching:WAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SCARY! WAAAAAA!  
  
Anna: I'm not one to argue... this is CrEApY...  
  
Goes over to a mirror My face... So dirty...pulls hanky out of bra. Wipes off her face. Cleans it. Puts it back in bra  
  
mirror: Don't you look better now?  
  
Anna: HOLY SHIT! Falls to floor and scoots as far back as she can against another mirror  
  
other mirror: I was just complementing you!  
  
Anna: AAHHHHHH! Gets up and runs to the center WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?  
  
Flairea: looking into a mirror what's going on...  
  
Mirror: looking right back Why don't you tell me... you're a seer after all.  
  
Flairea: taking a step back what... but you're me... my reflection... me...  
  
Anna: Holy... I know! Smash kicks Hiyah! OAAAH! Itie! Itie! Itie! THAT HURT!  
  
Tenshi: Those are hard mirrors!  
  
Anna: And they're bad for your feet. Whimper  
  
Angelina: Owie, ma butt...  
  
Mirror: At least it's cushioned.  
  
Angelina: Ah! You where looking at my butt! Wait...sees herself  
  
The mirror winks  
  
Angelina: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Behind mirror: I see it too.  
  
Angelina: AHHHH! Turns aroundAHH! Sees the other mirrors AH! AHH! AHH! Continues this while rotating from mirror to mirror, covering her butt  
  
Atsuranta: Ahhh owe.  
  
Mirror: Damn... your hair is all tangled...  
  
Atsuranta: I kno- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mirror2: you scream a lot.  
  
Atsuranta: s-s-s-s-s-so what?  
  
Mirror3: You scream, you need a hairbrush too.  
  
Atsuranta: huff... huff pause AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
A loud thunk is heard and they fall trough the floor  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Etc. etc.)  
  
THOWAMP  
  
Coliopy: AHAHAHA HAHA... aha!  
  
Everyone (landed on the floor): blinkblink  
  
Coliopy: AHAHAHAHAHAPEACHESHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: blink  
  
Coliopy: you can scream now sweatdrop  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPEACHESAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Etc. etc.)  
  
Coliopy: I feel better. Now give me your peaches!  
  
Flairea: This peach? Pulls peach out of nowhere  
  
Angelina: Put that back!  
  
Flairea: Okay puts it back  
  
Anna: Who are you?  
  
Coliopy: Who me?  
  
Flairea: Yes you!  
  
Coliopy: Well I'm COLIOPY! Great minion of those I don't know!  
  
Angelina: You don't know your Masters?  
  
Coliopy: It pays the rent!  
  
Atsuranta: I'm bored. Randomly LASER BEAMS OF ICE! She rises her arms and bends her left leg vertical indigo and blue lights surround her she puts her right hand on her hip, presses her left foot against her butt cheek, and points her index finger and the light entwine around her arm and spread  
  
Beams hit Coliopy's eyes and freeze them  
  
Coliopy: AHH! You're cold now too! Magic sound effects all the girls turn blue with cold  
  
Tenshi: ma boobs are frozen.  
  
Anna: Thanks, Atsuranta.  
  
Angelina: Peachy, No more peaches for you.  
  
Atsuranta: Uh... you're welcome...?  
  
Coliopy: I can no more attack you here is your Fing stone. Coliopy disappears and Flairea's stone is left  
  
Flairea: Thank you Atsuranta!  
  
Tenshi: Thankes mush onie-chan!  
  
Atsuranta: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
  
Anna: Flairea, touch the damn stone. I wanna go home and directed towards Atsuranta DEFROST.  
  
Atsuranta: sorry...  
  
Flairea tries to touches the stone but it is sucked into her jewel. Pops are heard  
  
Anna: we have pretty pendants on our collars!  
  
Tenshi: Hai, Hai!  
  
Mitsukai feeling the power change: They found it yes! I've been dogging for an hour! HEY SETSUNA!  
  
Setsuna: WHAT?  
  
Mitsukai: Goodbye! De-transforms and poofs away  
  
Setsuna: You- You- curses in demon language  
  
the girls fall on the now out sacred fire, Mitsukai is already there Tenshi sits on top  
  
Anna: Oouf my butt is the only thing that's warm.  
  
Angelina: It will fry if you don't get off me!  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
Anna: Sorry...  
  
Mitsukai: Feeling a little piled?  
  
Flairea: You could help you know...  
  
Ending theme song- sung by Angelina, Anna, Flairea, Tenshi, Atsuranta, and Mitsukai.  
  
Yo!  
  
La la la.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Just Believe!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You might just catch it!  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Your almost there!  
  
Although you may trip and fall,  
  
Get up,  
  
And try again  
  
Go around the corner  
  
Catch it from behind  
  
(chorus)  
  
You may not catch it today  
  
Maybe not tomorrow  
  
But someday you will  
  
Don't worry  
  
Keep it up  
  
Don't give up  
  
Tomorrow, maybe?  
  
Or maybe the next.  
  
No matter if it takes a million years  
  
Just keep trying!  
  
And Believe!  
  
You've just got...  
  
To Believe!  
  
Hey!  
  
In the depths of night  
  
Getting lost  
  
Is not a problem  
  
Just as long...  
  
Why?  
  
As they're there.  
  
Cold, wet, and hungry,  
  
Don't mean much.  
  
When they're there.  
  
You'll find your way  
  
Together.  
  
Yeh!  
  
And when the rain stops  
  
You'll find your way home  
  
But for now...  
  
You'll stay here.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Whoa whoa whoa.  
  
Fighting takes time  
  
But when you're together...  
  
Oh!  
  
Nothing can stop you.  
  
Swords, Fists, and Magic  
  
Boom!  
  
Entangled all together  
  
Will eventually work  
  
But until then...  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keep going at it  
  
You can do it  
  
Believe.  
  
Sometimes Battle's  
  
Long and hard  
  
Sweat and blood  
  
Happen a lot.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
Sometimes it seems  
  
Like You're gonna lose  
  
But you can pull  
  
Out in the end.  
  
That is because  
  
You believed  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because You believed.  
  
And fallowed the light  
  
(chorus)  
  
Can't you see  
  
The world will live on  
  
For we will not die  
  
Never!  
  
Living forever  
  
Times will be hard  
  
But it works out... right?  
  
Hell yeh!  
  
We'll burn out  
  
When the time is right.  
  
When's that?  
  
Not anytime soon.  
  
Hope  
  
May be all we have  
  
But That's all we need  
  
Because we believed  
  
In ourselves  
  
The world and love.  
  
And we pulled trough  
  
Right?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey you!  
  
I'm not in much of a hurry  
  
We've got to save the world  
  
Please Wait for me.  
  
Ladi dadi da  
  
You'll catch it someday  
  
And you do.  
  
A new adventure will began  
  
Running trough the street  
  
Nee bleeding.  
  
Elbow scraped.  
  
Thirsty as hell.  
  
You wish you could die.  
  
But you Can't give up  
  
Why?  
  
Not yet  
  
Why?  
  
We have to save the world!  
  
Come on!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Come on you can do it.  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You can catch it!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite! 


	6. Act 5

*Anna is cleaning dishes AGAIN. She looks at a picture on the kitchen windowsill; the picture contains a picture of her family, Nephrite, Makoto, herself, and an older girl who seems to be her sister, and sighs, and then the phone rings* Makoto*off screen*: Dear! Phone! Anna*taking off her gloves*: HAI! Coming! *Running to the phone**picks it up*Hello? Phone voice: Hiiiiiiiiiiii. Anna: Hiiiiiiiiiiii. Where you coming form? Phone voice: The summerhouse! Anna: WTFH!!!!! How'd you get there? Phone voice: I flew. Anna: Does mom know? Phone: Hell no! Anna: Good thing! She'd freak.*sigh* Phone: You wanna come? I KNOW you have a break. Anna: Ok. I'll TRY to get past mom. Phone: Dad will help. Anna: Ok Bai. Phone: Love ya! Bai. *Anna puts the phone on the hook* Anna: Damn! How am I going to get off my senshi duties?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Opening Titles)  
  
Little twinkling star  
  
Are you far away?  
  
Don't worry  
  
I'll be there someday  
  
One day passes after the other  
  
I still don't get board  
  
still... as lives pass us by  
  
I keep on smiling  
  
I don't know about you  
  
But I really don't mind  
  
When your here  
  
By my side  
  
The days go slowly  
  
But I don't mind  
  
You'd think  
  
I'd be gone by now.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I don't really care  
  
I don't really care  
  
As long as all of you  
  
Are here by my side  
  
I'll be okay  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Yes, I will be okay  
  
As long as your here  
  
(echo)  
  
As long as you are here  
  
Daijobu.  
  
Senjite  
  
Senjite  
  
Daijobu.  
  
I'll be okay,  
  
Just... as long... as you.  
  
all of you... are here.)  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Strange thing like.  
  
What things are like  
  
Outside my life  
  
Are they the same?  
  
Are they different?  
  
Are they plain?  
  
Are the as exciting as mine?  
  
Do you think.  
  
I'd be better off.  
  
Without you ?!  
  
I don't know!  
  
I just don't  
  
Know why  
  
I'm still alive  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
If you ever were  
  
In danger  
  
I'd be there  
  
I'd be there  
  
I definitely be there!  
  
You Can trust me  
  
I hope  
  
But do you care?  
  
Do you see me as I am!?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Dark nights are so cold  
  
But when you're here  
  
I feel nothing  
  
But love!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
You mean the world to me!  
  
I would do anything  
  
And I mean anything- For you  
  
You know It's true.  
  
Sometimes I wonder.  
  
Is this just a lie?  
  
Is it An Illusion?  
  
Am I. Alive?  
  
As time passes by  
  
I keep on wondering  
  
What'd be like  
  
If you weren't here  
  
I'd be Tired  
  
Bruised  
  
And Broken  
  
Lying on the floor  
  
Do you think.  
  
You'd be better off.  
  
Without  
  
MEEEEE~!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Zodiac Act 5- The return of a sibling! What the hell is that sparkly thing?  
  
*The girls are sitting in Anna's room. Anna is on the bead an the girls sit in a circle* Voice: We can go with you! Anna: What?!? Angelina: We can go with you! Our Parents won't mind! Tenshi: I know Mamas and Papa will let me go! Flairea: And if we find a yoma we'll whoop its ass! Angelina: That's all you think about. Flairea: What? Atsuranta: The yoma whoopn'. You take The Zodiac Senshi to seriously. Voice: It's her personality. She lives to fight. Others: Huh? *The girls look over to Mitsukai, quiet in the corner, looking away* Mitsukai: It's in her blood; she got it from her mother. *Still looking away* Flairea: I know *Big ass smile* Mitsukai: It could be the end of you. *Flairea grimaces* *long pause* Tenshi: Mitsukai-onesan. will you come? Mitsukai *looking toward her*: hu? Tenshi: It would make Tenshi happy. Tenshi does not get to see Mitsukai- onesan often. Angelina: Yeah, you're always running off! You need to stop that! Artemis: True! And by Anna and Atsuranta's calculations, we won't be needing to go stone hunting for over two weeks! *Every one else - Mitsukai nods in agreement* *Mitsukai turns her head to the side and thinks* *Tenshi tugs on Anna's sleeve* Tenshi: Anna-onesan, make Mitsukai-onesan go. Anna: I can't Tenshi-ne-chan. It's her decision. *Mitsukai reminisces on her last battle with Setsuna* Setsuna: Bitch, you know that if I even get one of those stones I could kill the user and then kill ALL OF YOU! Mitsukai: Is he telling the truth? What does he mean? Voice *in her mind*: No! He's lying! Mitsukai: hu? *Looks around* Serenity-sama? Setsuna: Crying out to that bitch won't help you now you piece of shit! Voice: Not Quite. Mitsukai*in her mind*: Who gave you permission to go into my thoughts?! Voice: Lighten up. The stones can only be used by their proper owner! He has no idea what he's talking about! *Fade back* Voice: .sukai. Mitsukai! Mitsukai *looking up*: hu? Anna: Mitsukai, are you coming or not? *Mitsukai reminisces over one of the things the voice told her* Voice: Lighten up! Mitsukai: O.o.o.okay Tenshi: Yay! Anna: That's Great! Angelina: Yay! Peaches! Flairea: Yeh! Atsuranta: Can we go swimming? *The other girl's voices continually fade out as Mitsukai looks away as her eyes start to glaze over and shine* Anna: Of course! Flairea: And we can roast marshmallows! *Mitsukai half-closes her eyes* Tenshi: Yay! Atsuranta: Is everything you think about related to fire? Artemis: You'd think so! Flairea: Hey! *Laughter is heard* *Mitsukai closes her eyes completely*  
  
*Scene Change* Angelina: Wow! A private jet! This is so cool! Flairea: Yeh, but why the cat? Anna: Who? Ganymede? *Tilts her head to a skinny blue Siamese cat on her shoulder, with bright indigo, he has no marking on his forehead* Artemis: *scorn look* Do you have an objection to that? Huh? Flairea: *sweatdrop* *everyone else laughs* *Ganymede sighs* Anna: Your pretty pissed about slipping up aren't you? Ganymede: Considering what you put on the screen, no wonder! Anna: It was just Barbie.com! Ganymede: It was PIIIIIIINK. Anna: That's not even what I was going to show you. I was going to show you henti, but no. Barbie.com Ganymede: Feh. *Grimace* Tenshi *looking up and around*: Where is Mitsukai-onesan? Anna: She's in the back.. I think she needs some quiet time.*ruffles Tenshi's hair* Tenshi: Okay. *Pout* Angelina: I can't believe your dad is so loaded! Flairea: I didn't know YOU where this loaded! Anna: Ehe, hehe, um. *cough* Mom likes to keep it low, but Dad insisted we do some of this. Atsuranta: as long as there's cheese, I'm there. WhOOT! *everyone laughs* *fade to Mitsukai inside the bedroom sitting on the bed her face is half- covered by her hair* Anna: You would say that wouldn't you? Atsuranta: WHAT? *continue laughing, Mitsukai looks up and over towards the door* Overhead voice: Please find a seat, we will be landing soon. *Mitsukai gets up and stands*  
  
*They are all outside now, wearing hats, and standing by the jet* Anna*stretching*: It's good to be back.*murmuring*Yeh! it feels good to walk. *Mitsukai trying to get her bag* Worker: It's okay, I'll get it *takes her bag* *Mitsukai sneers* Anna: You comin' Mitsukai? Mitsukai: Yeh. *Displays a complexly board face, looks up and then over towards her left arm* *Tenshi is holding her hand* Tenshi: Mitsukai-onesan. cheer-up, this will be fun! For Tenshi? *Smiles* *Mitsukai smiles, closes her hand over Tenshi's, and continues to walk hand- in-hand with Tenshi*  
  
*Anna is in her room unpacking* Angelina: Your decked out man! Flairea: That's my line! Atsuranta: So what do we do now? Anna: Your going to meet my sister. *inhale, stand up* KAAAAAAAYLAAAAAAAAAA! *jumps, and speeds out the door* KAAAAAAYLAAAAAAA!!! Mitsukai: aggressive aren't we? Anna: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *A girl with wavy brown hair to her waist, and pale skin stands in the hallway, Anna screeches to a halt in front of her* Girl: Anna! Imouto! I'm bAAcCk! Wheee Chibi-chan! Ganymede: Anna, you run to fast! Hi Kayla.. Phew. *huffhuff* Anna: This is my sister Kayla. Angelina: Hello Miss Kino, Kayla, Anna's sister chick, we are Anna's posse. Flairea: Ehe. *Flairea gets hit on the head by Anna* Flairea: Ow! What was that for? Anna: there is no U in posse damnnit.  
  
Atsuranta: Pocky? Kayla: In the pantry, and under my bed. *Anna gives Kayla an odd look* Kayla: What? *Anna sighs* *Everyone giggles* Tenshi: Kayla-onesan. why weren't you in Tokyo? Artemis: Yeh, Mako-chan never gave us the lowdown. Kayla: HOLY SHIT! YOU TALK?!?!?! *stare* Angelina: Um. yes he does. uh. Ganymede: *funky look on his face* Talk later. eat first. Kayla: YOU TALK, TOO?!?! Anna: Yeah, I found that out this morning. Kayla: *blinkblink* SWEET! Ganymede *whiney*: I'm huuuuungry! Anna: Then we'll eat lunch! Ganymede and Artemis: *drool, giggle* Kayla: so where do I start. ok. I was 9 and our parents decided I was to go to boarding school in California. To the reason I never found out. Anna: our parents never told us why. Angelina: That SUCKS. Atsuranta: NEVER told you why? Anna+Kayla: Never. *all go into deep thought, Tenshi just looks back and forth at everyone in curiosity* Mitsukai: so you don't even have an inkling of what caused it? Anna: Nope Kayla: Don't remember. Mitsukai: Huuum, curious. *sips her o-cha* Kayla: Since then I've been in California, It was no problem since my English was good But. I did miss my Chibi-chan! *hugs Anna* *Everyone smiles*  
  
*Lunch is over* Anna: So do you guys want a tour? Kayla: We could show you around. Angelina: I wanna see EVERY SINGLE ROOM in the house. Flairea: Even your parent's room! Anna: All? Kayla: There's. a part we can't go into, it's. well. locked. Flairea: Nothing a lock pick can't do. Atsuranta + Angelina + Anna: You have a lock pick? Flairea: Yup. I also have... *Starts to pulls something from her pocket* This! *holds out a dog bone* Everyone - Flairea: Ewwwwwwww. Mitsukai: Alternet Dimensional pockets. Tenshi: Wazat mean? Mitsukai: Shh. Kayla: well if you have one, we'll go there first!  
  
*The girls are next to large white doors* Anna: this is it. Flairea: Here we go. *Inserts the lock pick and fiddles the handle up and down, slowly pulling out the pick. Everyone remains quiet. A click is heard and Flairea turns the pick* Flairea: I think we're in. *She turns and pulls. it doesn't open. a few seconds pass, and she slowly pushes on it. it doesn't open. she then violently pulls back and fourth on the handle* Angelina: I think it's locked. Flairea: IS THINKING EVAN ONE OF YOUR ABLITYS?*sweatdrop* Mitsukai: Is that the problem? *She points up, and everyone looks up, showing a small pendant, witch appears to be some sort of lock* Anna: Lemmy see it. *stands on Flairea* *Flairea facefalts* *shot of Anna's hand reaching the lock* Anna: Almost to it! *Her hand touches it and it glows, the doors fly open and Anna and Flairea fall through* Flairea + Anna: Ooof Flairea: GET OFF ME! Anna: *sweatdrop* Angelina: Look! *points* *the camera pans on what seems to be a garden* *Anna rolls off of Flairea* Atsuranta: Hey! A door. *camera shot of a door all the way across the garden* Kayla: Lez go! *all the girls run to the door* Flairea: Lets hope It's not locked. *grimace* *Mitsukai stifles a laugh* Tenshi: What, Mitsukai-onesan? Mitsukai: Shh. *puts her finger to her lips* Atsuranta: Its open *stands by the door completely opened* *camera shot of the room, all there it is a ladder in the middle of the room* Angelina: A ladder? Kayla *dramatically*: let's go up it! Everyone else: Okay. *everyone proceeds to go inside, and up the ladder The camera shot changes to a spherical room with a ladder shoot in the middle of it. The walls are like swirled, rainbow, transparent, marble. Seats encircle the base* Angelina*ascending from the ladder*: WHOA. *Sits on the seat* Mitsukai: *doing the same* Curious. Flairea: This is awesome. *Tenshi climbs up and giggles before she sits down* Atsuranta: Holy Shit. *Anna just climbs the ladder gawks and sits, and Kayla does the same* Anna *looking up*: Kayla, look up. Kayla*looks up*: My god. Anna: What is it? Angelina: What's what? *every one remains silent looking up* Angelina: *looking left and right at all the other girls* What? What? WHAT? Kayla: That. *Points up* *Angelina looks up* *the camera slowly zooms in on the pointed ceiling, and a ball of light suspends itself in the center of the room* Mitsukai: Let's get out of here, I'm getting bad vibes. Flairea: I'm with her, I'm getting very creepy vibes as well. Kayla: Anna, down the shoot. Anna: Right. *slides down the shoot* *They are at the bottom, everyone except Angelina is down, then she comes down and falls on her but* Angelina: *rubs butt, sweatdrop* Anna: Everyone here? Everyone else: Yeah. *Anna opens the door and a boy with long black hair stands in the doorway* Boy: Oh Shi. GOTTA GO! *runs* *Anna catches his shirt* Anna: who are you, and why are you here? Boy: uuuuuuuuh. um. uh. Atsuranta: Damn, your vocabulary's broad isn't it? Boy: *whine* No! I just. forgot. what I-I. was saying. Mitsukai: And that was? Boy: Ah. um.Crap. I forgot.Wait! Now I do! No. wait.damn. lost it. *groan* Angelina: Well, at least give us your name. *looks over and rubs her aching butt* Boy: My n-n-n-name? Uh. A-A-Ari-Ariboshi. Ariboshi Himeno. Misukai: Odd name, are you a girl or a boy? Ariboshi *smile*: It depends on my mood. *everyone stares blankly at the boy, and blink-twice* Flairea: What are you now? Ariboshi: at this current moment. I am. a boy. Tenshi: Than.than why is your last name Himeno? Ariboshi: It was my Mothers' name. Mitsukai: I'd hate to know what your father's name is *snicker* Ariboshi: I don't have a father. Anna: Aw, that's sad. What happened to him? Ariboshi: I never had a father. *everyone gapes in surprise* Ariboshi: I just have two Mothers, Kaasan and Mama. Kayla: Right, but what are you doing here? Ariboshi: Me? Everyone else: Yes, you. Ariboshi: Oh. right! You're the Zodiac Sailor Senshi, are you not? All the girls - Kayla: Hai. Kayla: *blinkblink* Oh you mean this thing? *holds up a henshin pen* I've been using this over in America. Ariboshi: Than you'll know what THAT doohickey does. *points to the door that leads to the strange light ball thing* All the girls: No not at all. Ariboshi: *sweatdrop* You-you don't? The girls: No. Ariboshi *Major sigh, bigger sweatdrop*: CRAP. *Outside, Two figures both in Sailor Senshi fuku stand in a tree, one in sea green and light blue, and the other in fuchsia and blue* Mysterious senshi1(Sea green & light blue): Eh, quite a fiasco, ne? Mysterious senshi2(fuchsia &blue): It is. That new boy is not of this world. *Both "hum" and nod* Mysterious senshi1: Ay' Sam, You think we should help them.? Mysterious senshi2: Nah, she knows the drill, let's go. Mysterious senshi1: Wait a minute. do you think. Mysterious senshi2: Most likely. She'll finally figure out how. *Rumbling is heard from below and she is cut off * *both girls fall into the branches, revealing they are both blond and have blue eyes* Mysterious senshi2: Damn it! A youma! Mysterious senshi1: There is more than one youma! Look! *points up to the sky, were in there are swarms of flying youma* Mysterious senshi2: Crap! Mysterious senshi1: *desperate* Can we help them NOW?  
  
*Back inside* All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Ariboshi: Drats! We'll have to transform! Anna: You're a Sailor Senshi? Ariboshi: Of coarse! *The Konekocan royal symbol, the five claws, starts to glow on his forehead* KONEKO POWER! MAKE UP! *When Ariboshi is finished he is standing in shiny black armor with a black cape, with a jewel embedded on his forehead, he's not bulky, but a bit skinny* *Pan of the room as all the girls nod to each other* Anna: Aquarius! Angelina: Cancer! Flairea: Sagittarius! Atsuranta: Virgo! Tenshi: Gemini! Mitsukai: Taurus! Kayla: First time in Japan! Libra! All Girls: Power! Make. UP! *All the girls transform as a group* *Anna Starts* Anna: Zodiac Sailor Senshi. Mitsukai: Senshi of love and war-Life and death and the soil of peace! Taurus! Angelina: Senshi of the Moonlight of love and the Water of Sanction! Cancer! Flairea: Senshi of the fire of anger and the energy of life! Sagittarius! Tenshi: Senshi Of there air of life and the water of deception! Gemini! Atsuranta: Senshi of the Earth of place and the vines of logic! Virgo! Anna: Senshi of the water of Wisdom and the light of the soul! Aquarius! Kayla: Senshi of the Scales of Justice and the Wind of reason! Libra! Ariboshi: The prince of cats! Koneko! Two voices: Us, too! *They all gasp and turn to see the two new senshi* Mysterious senshi1: Senshi of the Water of Imagination and the flow of mercy! Pisces! Mysterious senshi2: Senshi of the Earth of readiness and the Fire of inspiration! Leo! *All the youma do is buzz overhead* Koneko: I don think they're listening *sweatdrop* Libra: Basterds! BLIND JUSTICE! *She puts her hands over her eyes, spreads them to the sides leaving her eyes closed. She leans her left hand down very low with the palm vertical, and raises her right hand up high with the palm vertical as well, both upturned. The left palm glows a light yellow and she swings it toward the front and it explodes and fires* *A Huge gap in the sky youma forms, but they just regrow * Pisces: You'll have to do The Sailor beam Attack, Inner Senshi! Or they'll keep regrowing! *More rumbling is herd from the ground below and it shakes* Anna: Ack! They're coming fro the ground they'll rip this place apart! And what do you mean by Inner Senshi?!? Leo: Aquarius! Cancer! Sagittarius! Virgo! Libra! Try it! *The five look at each other, pause, and nod* *They all come together and Aquarius points toward the sky and the other fold their hands over hers* Inner senshi: SAILOR BEAM ATTACK! *A opal beam of light shoots from their pointed fingers and it spreads and makes a huge dent in the youma* Pisces: You two! *Points to Taurus and Gemini* Help us eliminate the ground yoma! Taurus: Right! *Runs outside* Gemini: Onesans. Okay! *Fallows Taurus* Leo*to Pisces*: Lets go. Koneko: Wait for me!  
  
*outside* Taurus: PURGITORY BLADE! *She brings her fists together, and she separates her fists and a read streak illuminates from them, and continues on forward as she pulls her arms behind her* Gemini: WHIRLWIND JOLT! *She lays her hands across her head, brings them out ward and when there is a gap between her hands Violet wind glowing iridescent cyan, entwining black lightning. She continues to stretch her hands and she swings her hands forward and it slings ahead* Leo: inferno MUSE! *She has her eyes over her face she cuppingly removes them and energy lines shimmer in point with her pupils and magenta beams shoot from the points* Pisces: TYPHOON PLUNGE! *She starts out on the floor right leg kneeled and the left up, the camera at a 30-degree angle. She suddenly stands up and arches her back and head back, and spins rapidly. A ball of blue water like energy orb forms above her omni point with what seems to be water flowing from where her feet are. She raises her left arm, slows the spinning, and trusts the orb forward, right arm up behind her almost touching her head elbow in a 90 degree angle with the flows of water streaming and bubbling behind it and it explodes and creates a tidal wave* Koneko: ROYAL CLAW! *He has sharp black claws from his armored hands and he swings his arms down and out then up and out with black indentions of light fallowing* *Random ack's and Aaaaah!s are heard from the yoma* Leo: We're done here! Let's help the others! *all five run inside* *The Inner senshi are struggling to uphold the beam, and are groaning in effort* *Leo and Pisces run to the left and Taurus and Gemini run to the right, placing their hands onto the others. Koneko puts his hands over Aquarius's shoulders, Aquarius blushes, but keeps her eyes forward* All: DIE! *the beam gets visibly brighter and blasts out all of the yoma, and an explosion is heard, a bright light shines, a small aqua stone falls from the light and the light fades* *The combination of people breaks up. Ariboshi holds onto Anna, who seems too in awe to notice* Virgo: my stone! *the stone falls to the floor* *Virgo touches it, it's absorbed into her jewel* Cancer: No pops. *Setsuna randomly appears* Taurus: YOU! Setsuna: Hee hee, Sorry I'm late. I go kill the holder now. Taurus: No you won't *flies up and kicks him in the crotch* *Setsuna falls to the floor and disappears* *Taurus Gawks* Koneko *still holding Aquarius*: I see what that stone gave you more physical Power. Aquarius: *blush* Can you let go of me? Koneko: One sec. *hugs Aquarius,* BIG HUG *she blushes even more, then he lets her go, then disintegrates* Aquarius: Odd. *Blush, dusts off her shoulders* Cancer *Rooting*: Whoo! Anna Has a Boyfriend! Aquarius *Leaning over both fists to the ground*: I DO NOT! Libra: Oh come on. Virgo: You act as if it were a bad thing. *wink* Aquarius: Shaddup! Leo: I think we'll be leaving now. *Leo and Pisces fly away in to small strings of light, one fuchsia the other sea green* Aquarius *thinking, looking towards the fading strands of light*: Have I seen them somewhere? Maybe. Taurus: How did I do that!? That was awesome! Ending theme song- sung by Angelina, Anna, Flairea, Tenshi, Atsuranta, Mitsukai, Leo, Pisces, And Kayla.  
  
Yo!  
  
La la la.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Just Believe!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You might just catch it!  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Your almost there!  
  
Although you may trip and fall,  
  
Get up,  
  
And try again  
  
Go around the corner  
  
Catch it from behind  
  
(chorus)  
  
You may not catch it today  
  
Maybe not tomorrow  
  
But someday you will  
  
Don't worry  
  
Keep it up  
  
Don't give up  
  
Tomorrow, maybe?  
  
Or maybe the next.  
  
No matter if it takes a million years  
  
Just keep trying!  
  
And Believe!  
  
You've just got.  
  
To Believe!  
  
Hey!  
  
In the depths of night  
  
Getting lost  
  
Is not a problem  
  
Just as long.  
  
Why?  
  
As they're there.  
  
Cold, wet, and hungry,  
  
Don't mean much.  
  
When they're there.  
  
You'll find your way  
  
Together.  
  
Yeh!  
  
And when the rain stops  
  
You'll find your way home  
  
But for now.  
  
You'll stay here.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Whoa whoa whoa.  
  
Fighting takes time  
  
But when you're together.  
  
Oh!  
  
Nothing can stop you.  
  
Swords, Fists, and Magic  
  
Boom!  
  
Entangled all together  
  
Will eventually work  
  
But until then.  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Keep going at it  
  
You can do it  
  
Believe.  
  
Sometimes Battle's  
  
Long and hard  
  
Sweat and blood  
  
Happen a lot.  
  
It doesn't matter!  
  
Sometimes it seems  
  
Like You're gonna lose  
  
But you can pull  
  
Out in the end.  
  
That is because  
  
You believed  
  
Why's that?  
  
Because You believed.  
  
And fallowed the light  
  
(chorus)  
  
Can't you see  
  
The world will live on  
  
For we will not die  
  
Never!  
  
Living forever  
  
Times will be hard  
  
But it works out. right?  
  
Hell yeh!  
  
We'll burn out  
  
When the time is right.  
  
When's that?  
  
Not anytime soon.  
  
Hope  
  
May be all we have  
  
But That's all we need  
  
Because we believed  
  
In ourselves  
  
The world and love.  
  
And we pulled trough  
  
Right?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey you!  
  
I'm not in much of a hurry  
  
We've got to save the world  
  
Please Wait for me.  
  
Ladi dadi da  
  
You'll catch it someday  
  
And you do.  
  
A new adventure will began  
  
Running trough the street  
  
Nee bleeding.  
  
Elbow scraped.  
  
Thirsty as hell.  
  
You wish you could die.  
  
But you Can't give up  
  
Why?  
  
Not yet  
  
Why?  
  
We have to save the world!  
  
Come on!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Come on you can do it.  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
Don't give up!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
You can catch it!  
  
Run! Run! Run!  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite  
  
Sinjite! 


End file.
